Waking the sleepy dragon
by shadowanime1
Summary: My 3rd AXS story. It takes place in Transylvania where Alucard is summoned to attend a vampire gathering, the reason you might ask? Well you'll just have to read and see. The main point, he'll be making sure Seras is his and his alone alone for all time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm back with a vengeance, well new story is more likely.

After some consideration and long hours of work, consisting in writing and rewriting several ideas, I present to you my latest project. An AXS story, though I sadly don't own Hellsing. But what the heck, that's not stopping me. So please sit back and enjoy.

Chapter 1

"Talking"

/../; /.../ thinking

"You bloody idiot!" Sir Integra's voice could be heard screaming making the entire household stop for a moment from what they were doing. "What the hell where you thinking? O wait, nothing! Cause if you were we wouldn't be in this mess!"

There had been a mission that night: several freak vampires, ghouls, nothing unusual. Still something went horribly wrong. "Do you have idea how long it took me to explain this matter to the queen? You're dam well lucky I don't have you and that pet put down"

"It was only a building master." Alucard tried maintaining his composure, however difficult that was considering the situation.

"She blew up half the docks! I'm warning you Alucard, if you can't control that girl I'll be forced to take action! And believe me I won't hesitate to do it!"

"You will not touch her!" he finally shouted back all patience lost. "She may be a child but she is my child! My fledgling, my property not yours!"

"Then take care of it! I don't care how you do it just do it!" Standing up form the chair, her right fist came down forcefully against the wooden surface of the desk." Or I swear she'll be terminated faster than you made her and I don't give a dam by whose hand it will be! Now get out!"

Not even answering back, Alucard simply turned around disappearing from sight.

Meanwhile, down in the manor's basement, a frightened girl waited for news of her faith. It had all gone so terribly wrong she was sure there would be severe punishment waiting for her as soon as her master returned form dealing with his own. Her shoulder was hurting and bleeding still due to the injury sustained in the fight. Drinking her dinner had helped but being so tiered made the healing process much slower than normally. The worst part was that she'd only tried to help, yet only ended up making a horrible mistake. There was a moment during the mission where she just lost it completely, the beast within her waking up with a vengeance after being locked up for so long. She'd finally starting drinking her blood like her master had always told her to, but instead of helping her that single act made her more unstable for some unknown reason, made her crave things she normally didn't, made be more aggressive towards all around her. She had been wounded badly and cornered after helping some of the men, and all hell broke lose. The sane part of her mind was roughly pushed aside turning her into a most destructive creature who took down not only the freaks but some of her own men as well, injuring them badly. And as she stood there by her coffin waiting for the end the entire room suddenly became colder and full of shadows.  
" Master?"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alucard's anger filled voice screamed at her before she found herself pined against the stone wall, his strong hand tightly wrapped around the throat. "Stupid girl! Do you have any idea of the situation you put me in?

"Mas…master...I..."

"Be quite!" Her feet barely touched the ground, his grip only getting stronger and leaving marks on the alabaster skin. "You want to be destroyed? Is that it? If you ever disobey me again I'll make sure that happens!" throwing her across the room, she landed right on her already injured shoulder making her whimper in pain. "You will not leave this room without permission! Your training starts tomorrow, your punishment now!" Eyes burning with rage and anger, he could clearly smell the fear coming form her which in turn only made him grin even more.

_To be continued..._

I know the first chapter is a bit short, but I'm working on the rest so hopefully they'll be much longer. I'll try my best to post the next chapter as soon as possible.

Bye, bye


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

OK, I'm back with chapter 2 but first something important:

1. I've decided to change the rating from T to M; however there will be no lemon. The change is because the scenes of violence and hinted sexual themes that will be included in later chapters.

2. As I'll be very busy for the next few weeks, I've decided to post one chapter a week, probably in the weekends as I'll have more time.

3. Here we go, so enjoy chapter 2.

Several nights had passed since the incident at the docks. Things became most quite as no more freak incidents were reported, mostly due to the destruction caused by the fledgling and her master. Still, that hadn't stopped the ancient vampire from further tormenting his pet. The training he put her through was hard, brutal at times, but in the end all she needed in order to survive the events slowly coming her way. And as bad at it was, it was never as dreadful as the punishment he'd subjected her to. He forced her to do the one thing he knew she wasn't ready for, take a life. The hunt had been swift, accurate and without mercy. Taping into her mind he took complete control of her body, thus forcing her to feed like a proper vampire and have her watch everything he did in order to make the punishment even more affective.

_Flashback_

"St_….stop….master please…" The young draculina barely managed to whisper blood tears running down her cheeks. Her torture had lasted for hours till she could hardly take it any longer. He'd gone on a killing spree, one victim after the other, drinking their blood and forcing her to do the same once he was satisfied. Yet he never allowed her more than one sip as he forced it down her throat each and every time, stopping her right before she would try to take it on her own, thus increasing her desire for the sweet crimson nectar as well as her bloodlust. Her once alabaster shy over it was now stained with even more blood and purple marks from where his fingers had gripped her. And after he was done with them, he didn't bother shooting them with silver, but let them change into ghouls and had them attack his fledgling. She was now facing five as one wouldn't get up any longer, but she was at the end of her strength. The blood she lost she suffered, both from her injuries as well as from his constant feeding from her after each kill he made._

"Finish_ them off Police girl! Or there'll be one more joining this little party."_

"Master_ please….I….can't…."_

"You_ dare question me again!" His eyes glowing dangerously, four of the ghouls disappeared being turned to ash while the fifth got his right arm through his chest, staining the wall and the girl in front of him. But his arm didn't stop there; it went right for her throat once more. "This is your punishment and I'll decide when it's over!" with those word her forced his mind into hers making her scream in pain._

"_Ahhhh!"_

_/ Time to kill pet. /_

"_N…no…n…." She desperately tried pleading but with little success. In seconds her body no longer belonged to her. It moved at his every whim as a doll on strings would obey its puppeteer. He didn't even bother searching for worthy prey, simply took on the first figure walking down the nearby street. Her frightened eyes and her mind could see everything, unable to stop what she was doing. She heard his scream, felt the fear. What made her sicker was the fact that all remorse, guilt, vanished as her fang sank into his neck releasing the hot, adrenalin filled blood lurking under his shin. She drank greed and desire driving her even long after her master freed her mind._

_/ Enjoy the pleasure Police girl, his fear. Most of all, enjoy the feel of me inside you, it won't be the last time. / _

_Flashback end_

In the end, even he had to admit the method had worked extremely well. She became most cooperative, docile regarding all he asked of her. She would do everything, no more questions asked. Yet that was exactly the problem he was facing now. She was too docile; he missed her fiery spirit that would show itself when ever she didn't approve of certain things. Something had to be done, he need a challenge, a real one, not a blind dog helplessly following its master.

"Police girl." Phasing throw the wall of her chambers, he found it to be empty. A noise was coming though from her bathroom, a sign she had just finished her shower. Though he didn't quite understand why she still kept taking them, after wall her powers were strong enough to help her in that department should she need it, the simple act in itself seemed something only a vampire like her could possibly do. Barely finishing his train of thoughts, he saw the bathroom door open and his draculina step out with a fluffy yellow towel around that perfect hourglass frame of hers reaching halfway down her alabaster thighs. Her hair still damp was dripping beads of water down her shoulders before loosing themselves in the soft material that was her towel. The sight alone was enough to make that wicked mind of his plan the most delicious things regarding such sinful, and must lustful temptation. If only he could be those blessed beads of water.

"Master?" Seras asked startled. "Is there something you need?"

O, there were _so many_ things he needed.

"There is actually. Come here."

"But I'm not dr…" she tried saying clutching the towel tighter with one hand.

"I don't care Police girl. I'm lacking in patience so do it now unless you want to be punished again."  
" No master." Hearing those words, she quickly did as asked fearing his retribution more than ever. Though afraid, she walked up right to him stopping a few cm from him.

"Do you fear me Police girl?" Alucard asked gripping her chin between two fingers and making her look him straight in the eyes as his orange colored glasses disappeared that very second, his smirk never wider. "Is fear driving you pet? Answer me."

"Yes." She said barely audible.

"Why? It's not the proper way for a draculina of my blood to act. I will not take back the punishment I gave you nor will I apologize for it. You are a vampire so act like one, no remorse, no crying over you prey like a child over its lost toy."

"Yes sir." Her submissive tone, although like the sweetest music to his ears, was not rightly placed.

"You're not listening Seras." Her name on his lips had an immediate effect, her eyes growing wider in surprise." Your fear is saying 'yes' when instead I know you don't approve of all that I've said. Will you say ' yes' to anything I'll make you do from now on? Will you?"

His other hand went for the one she was using to help hold up her towel and removed it, his grip strong enough for her to be unable to pull it back and break free. His head leaned down nuzzling the elegant throat right over bite marks, making her shiver in anticipation.

"No." She half whispered half moaned.  
" I'm sorry what? The prospect of forcing you to please any way I see fit was far too great to actually pay attention to what you said." Liking her once, he turned his eyes back on her crimson eyes. The look in them, chancing in a second from fear to pure hatred, was the sight he'd hoped to see all along. She was meant to be strong, fearless, a true creature of the night one worth possessing in every way possible.

"Get off!" Seras screamed in fury pushing him away and breaking free of his grip.

"You god damn bas…" Her hand was merely inches aw from making contact with his left cheek when it suddenly stopped. He'd insulted her yes, forced her to do something she regretted even now and had never actually been ready for, made her live in fear of punishment and toyed with her constantly. And yet, he was still her master, her superior in all things. And as a fledgling she had no right to question him or to act the way she was doing now, raising her voice against him, threatening her lord and master. Holding it in as best as she could, she was merely steps away for loosing the very last bit of patience she had left. Alucard on the other hand, was seeking just that.

"No? Well then, let's play pet." Leaning in as if to force a kiss on her he was most pleased to feel her hand coming in swift and painful contact with his cold cheek.

"I'm not your pet!" Hitting with more force than she'd first anticipated she could clearly see the red imprint of her hand and a single drop of his precious immortal blood on his lower lip, before it quickly vanished without a trace as his tongue swept elegantly over it. Deep laughter filled her room, insane yet full of pleasure at the same time as the master vampire could no longer contain it.  
" Excellent Police girl!" Grabbing her chin once more he brought their faces close together. "You shined so bright massacring all those souls during the mission, but lost it all to fear. I'm most pleased to see it back." His lips so close to hers, his breath caressing them as she involuntary parted hers by just a fraction. She was falling for his spell, but not yet. "We leave in half an hour, get dressed."

Letting her go just as fast, he simply walked passed her as if nothing had happened, going out the door instead of phasing like he normally did.

"But master the sun..." She desperately tried after regaining her senses, as she knew dawn was rapidly approaching.

/ Is no concern of yours Police girl. Get dressed and come to my room for I will not say it again. /

/ Yes master. /

Once back in his room and in his favorite chair, Alucard enjoyed a most deserved goblet of blood wine, though he would have so preferred his draculina's virgin one. Meanwhile, his eyes were focused on a piece of paper sitting on his small wooden table. It had a special seal marking it, made entirely out of red wax. It represented a dragon standing on its hind legs with a sword held in the front ones and wings spread out around its body. And as it seemed, it was that time again, the challenger and the gathering. All mostly boring for him as he'd witness so many during his long life, but a challenger was still a challenger and there could always be the prospect of getting something good out of it. Only problem, was how to do it without his master finding out? His fledgling was in no position to refuse as she was his blood, but in her current state he doubted she was ready. One mistake could kill her and there was one particular vampire he knew had to be kept well away from her, were she to survive the encounter. After all, he didn't go through all that trouble of finding her and changing her into a most worthy queen of the night just so he could loose her on some vampire's whim.

_Flashback_

_The night had been peaceful as the ancient vampire strolled down the streets of London looking for a potential meal. The mission he'd been sent on was done, simply observe potential freak activity in a nearby night club and gather information. After finishing early he decided to have a nighttime snack and clear his head. As for his master, what Sir Integra doesn't know won't hurt her, and especially him. It was a perfect way for both a free meal and a chance to plan his next move regarding his sweet, innocent Police girl. Reaching a darkened alley, he stopped suddenly in his tracks at the feel of a strong, yet most familiar aura only a few feet from him. Turning his head in that particular direction, he came across a beautiful woman with short, curly red hair and a short black dress showing of her curves, leaning against the wall arms behind her back. Grinning his Cheshire cat grin he walked up to her. _

_"Silvia__."_

_"Alucard__." The woman answered making a small bow and smiling. "Long time no see."_

_"Is__ it that time already? Same time, same place?"_

"More_ or less. Same place yes, but the time could always change you know that. Many things have since last time."_

_"Really__? It should be quite interesting then."_

_"O__ it will. Viola made sure just as she always does." Smiling once more Silvia handed him a rolled up piece of parchment before moving passed him and walking down the street towards an unknown destination.__  
__" See you there."_

_Flashback end_

Several uncertain knocks on his door made him snap out of his memory and use his powers to open it.

"I'm ready to go master."

"Pack everything?"

"No." She answered confused. "Should I have?"

"No Police girl. This could be a good exercise for you to learn to either control the power your mind or walk only in what you have now for the next few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"More or less, but yes. One problem though, we'll be traveling in part by day so you'll be sleeping most of the time anyway. The coffins will be staying here as I've already prepared others for us at my home. So the question remains how to get you from A to B? Any suggestions?"

"We're going…home?"

"I am. You're just tagging along for the ride my little kitten." He said while standing up.  
" But Sir Integra? Does she know w…"

"She knows enough! This matter doesn't concern her as she is not a vampire after all. You and I are the only ones going and I expect you to be on your best behavior. No refusing blood, hesitating when hunting or feeding, no whining or you might just find yourself loosing yet another life, _kitten_. Is that clear?"

"Yes master, but please stop calling me that. I'm not a cat."

"O but I think you are." Barely finishing his sentence his eyes glowed bright red for just a second as he changed his precious fledgling from the lovely, sexy thing haunting his sleepless days into something smaller, equally adorable and rightfully fitting her name.

_To be continued..._

Till next time, and please leave a review if you liked it.

Bye, bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

/ I can't believe you master. Why would you do this to me? /

The fledgling, now a small kitten, sighed in frustration from behind the metal door of her cage as her master carried her in his right hand along the streets of his homeland, not a single care on his mind. After arriving in Bucharest by plane sometime during midday, they had spent the rest of the day at a hotel before continuing their journey. As she had slept most of the time, she was quite upset to discover he hadn't bothered to turn her back despite the night being present for hours now. As a full grown and powerful vampire, Alucard had no problem dealing with the sun, but for the young draculina it was still a challenge she wasn't yet able to pass.

/Why aren't you turning me back? /

/ Why should I? You're much more fun this way, adorable and easy to carry. /

/ I'm not a cat dam it! I'm your fledgling; the least you could do is to treat me accordingly. /

/ But I am treating you accordingly Police girl. You are my pet, you act like it, and so I'm therefore treating you right. Besides, you rather enjoyed the attention you got so stop fussing so much or I might not change my mind about changing you back at all./

/ Yes master. / She answered rolling her big, crimson cat like eyes making her seem even more adorable than she already was.

_Flashback_

"O_ but I think you are." Barely finishing his sentence his eyes glowed bright red for just a second as he changed his precious fledgling from the lovely lady that she was into something smaller, more adorable and rightfully fitting her name._

_And under the pile of clothes which had once adorned her body, movement began to present as moments later a small ball of strawberry blond fuzz popped out from under her uniform blouse. One of the black, lace bra cups covering the left side of her little head. Big crimson eyes stared confused before scanning her surroundings. As the vampire kneeled down, he couldn't help a chuckle escape him, his Cheshire cat grin only getting bigger. _

"Better_. So much better don't you agree Police girl?"_

_/ What? / Her mind screamed in terror as realization finally sank in. / what did you do? /_

"Why_ change you of course my sweet little kitten." Pushing the cup away and grabbing her by the patch of fur behind her head, Alucard lifted her up from the pile of clothes placing her in his other outstretched hand. Being bigger than it by only a few cm, one of her hind legs and tail hung down from between his last two fingers. _

"_There's no need to worry as you're only smaller, furrier and lighter to transport." Running one long, elegant, gloved finger over her head and ears, he chuckled again as she started purring. Any protesting she might have done next simply vanished due to the treatment she was receiving. Wanting more, she even pressed her tiny head more against his finger, her mind focused on one and one thing only. / Don't stop. /_

_Flashback end_

Midnight approaching, the master vampire and his small companion found themselves walking down a mountain path surrounded by old and beautiful trees. After arriving in his Transylvania by train less than two hours ago, Alucard had returned his fledgling back to her normal self. Though still pouting, she wasn't as upset as one expect given the situation, but mostly embarrassed for having responded so well to his actions and for playing his game.

"As much as your pouting amuses my Police girl, you should at least try and enjoy the ride and the view while you can."

"What do you mean while I can?"

"I mean it as I say it. You're excused tonight but only for tonight as you'll be continuing your training tomorrow."

"And what will it be if I may ask?"

"You may my dear but that would be telling, wouldn't it? Guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"Yeah, like you couldn't just tell me and be done with."

"Am I sensing displeasure from you pet? Such disrespect after I go out of my way to bring you to _my home_ where you belong." Stopping suddenly, his crimson eyes focused on the ancient castle standing tall and proud in the middle of a beautiful valley surrounded by a lush forest and majestic mountains as if protecting them whatever harm may come upon them. Sera's mind, however, being occupied at the moment, failed to register his movement and simply walked into him. Grabbing hold of his long red leather coat was the only way from falling down. Yet Alucard neither said anything nor did he bother to turn his head and look at her. He simply closed his eyes for a second as if savoring and immortalizing the moment for eternity then continued on walking.

"Come along Police girl. There's much for you to see."

Watching her sire walk down the path, she couldn't help wonder what ties or memories even, were hidden somewhere in her new 'home' so to speak for the next weeks.

As the two made their way through the grand courtyard everything seemed even more surreal than it had form afar. A massive metal door led them into the majestic castle as it opened under the ancient ones power just as he was about to crash into it. Though stricken with age, covered in the dust of centuries, moldy in places and abandoned for so long, it was still a most splendid sight to see.

"This room is huge." Seras' words filled with wonder as she scanned each and every corner of it like she were searching for buried treasure, made the vampire turn his gaze toward her and watch her every move. "It must have been so beautiful."

"It still is Police girl." As his sentence ended the symbols on his hands glowed bright red summoning his shadows for what was yet an unknown purpose. It only took a second, in the blink of an eye all changed. The dust, the cobwebs, the mold, all vanished completely only to reveal the true beauty hidden beneath. Magnificent carved walls, ancient paintings, velvet curtains hanging over and others next to the large windows, the wooden floor under their feet shining as though it had just been polished. Both seeing and sensing her obvious joy over something really not that significant, yet important to him none the less as it was his home no matter how long he'd bee away, Alucard went over to her and after putting one arm around her slender waist, quickly fazed them into an even more spectacular room.

It was decorated in his favorite color, red. Four thick red velvet curtains adored the walls hiding the windows beneath them and reaching all the way down to floor. This in turn was covered by one huge rug in the middle of the room and several smaller ones around it. There was a vanity on the wall to her right and next to it an oak wardrobe with wooden carvings on its door. A round table and two chairs stood in front of one of the windows, itself next to a small bookshelf. The walls hung pictures showing slides of the beautiful landscape outside. Yet the most stunning piece of all was the king size, four-poster bed over the giant carpet. It had red silken sheets, several pillows and transparent red veils hanging from above the posts in order to offer some privacy to whoever wished to sleep in it. Candles were strategically placed along the walls and a massive crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling in front of the bed casting its shadow on a nearby wall. Seras was so taken away by the beautiful sight before her he had to snap her back to reality.

"Does this please you my dear?"

"It's so….I've never see something like this, it's amazing." Smiling a most blessed smile at him, her entire being radiated with happiness and joy.

"Good. Because it's yours little one." Raising her chin up he continued. "You'll be staying here during the night but we sleep in the catacombs during the day. Now rest, your greatest challenge starts tomorrow."

The next night, standing face to face somewhere in the forest surrounding their home, the two vampires stared each other down. One scared of what was yet to come, the other wanting to finally see how well his pet would survive this night. Breaking the silence Alucard spoke, his grin plastered all over his hansom face.

"Ready to fight Police girl?"

"Fight? You mean you and me? Here?"

"Unless there's anyone else in the forest? Your little outburst on the last mission as well as the current development of events, is forcing me to take drastic measures. You see, every now and then vampires gather for reasons not yet important to you, but the main thing is that you'll never survive the encounter should you continue acting the way you have till now. The fact that you've finally started drinking your blood like a good draculina should has increased your powers enough for you to reach the next level. However, your constant refusal from before had bottled it all up till you, to simply put it, popped. Therefore the fight."

"Wait, a real fight? To...to the….death?"

Taking a second to answer, it was not the one she hopped for. "Yes." Fear took over instantly making her back up and shake her head. Yet Alucard had already anticipated her actions and stopped her in time by grabbing her arm.

"There will be no mercy Police girl, no consideration for the fact that you are young, a fledgling, a woman or anything else for that matter. You will face me here and now with dignity as one would its master."

"You can't exp….."

"I can and I will! You are mine and of my blood and this ends now! I will begin and will not stop regardless of your crying, pleading, bleeding or inability to move a muscle. You will stand and stand on your own from the moment I let go of your arm for I won't ever be there to keep you up should you fail me this night!"

Loosening his grip he watched as her already wide eyes became more frightened and her own hand desperately grabbed his in an attempt to keep him in place.

"It's time to let go Seras." Changing the tone of his voice to a calmer one, his hat and glasses vanished, determination in his fiery red eyes. "Let go."

Knowing herself he spoke the truth and that her instincts were also giving out the very same message, she did just as he asked and taking one deep breath and looking deep into his eyes, simply hit him as hard as she could in the chest before running for her life in the opposite direction. The chase was on.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, time for chapter 4. I know all of are dieing to know what happens next.

How far will Alucard push Seras before she finally snaps? Guest you'll have to read to find out.

**Chapter 4**

Running for her life, well unlife, was the best way to describe what was going on and had been going on ever since the fighting had started, but also what was currently in the mind of the young draculina as she desperately tried to avoid the master hot on her trail. They'd been at it for hours and after ending up punched, kicked, thrown against the ground or into a tree, bleeding and hurting from almost every part of her battered body, the only thing she could now think of was escaping if only for a moment to rest and heal her injuries. But her master had other, more interesting and delicious plans installed for her. He'd push her, push her again and again till she couldn't take it any longer and finally fought back the way she did at the docks, the way a proper vampire would do battle. There was a fire within her, one that burst with power that one time and one he'd make burst once more before the night was over. Taking his time to find her, he played this sick game of mouse and death with as much pleasure as the master of darkness that he was could conjure up.

"I know you're here somewhere Police girl. Come out, come out wherever you are." Besides, toying with his prey had always been his favorite pastime. Why stop now?

Sensing her near he quickly vanished only to reappear in the exact spot she was in, thus taking her by surprise so she couldn't have enough time to act. Holding her by the neck so her legs were completely suspended above ground, he roughly pushed her into the hard and rough surface of the old tree behind her. Her left shoulder was bleeding profusely due to a deep gash marring it, her waist and back had scratch marks all over them and her right knee was so bruised it even made him wonder how she was still able to use her leg properly without healing it.  
" Got you again _my kitten_. I have to admit I never expected you to last this long but you're turning out to be an even greater disappointment than hoped. All you do is run away why? Do you think all your problems will simply vanish if you're not there?"

Swinging her around, he threw her as hard as he could several feet away, her body rolling a few times before finally stopping on her side. A whimper of pain escaped her.

" You disgust me!" moving toward her slowly and summoning his powers and shadows, he let her see the horror about to be bestowed upon her as he came closer and closer, step by horrifying step." Stand up you worthless creature! You call yourself a draculina but you're nothing but scum! An insignificant maggot unworthy of the blood flowing in your veins!"

As Seras' body lay there motionless on the moist ground, fear gripped her even more as she saw him coming toward her, his intention of killing her written all over his face.

"Stand and face me! Face me!"

And then, right before he could grab her and end it, her eyes began glowing a dangerous red as she moved faster than him and hitting him hard, managed to send him through the nearest tree just as he'd done with her. She was afterwards on him like a worthy predator on its prey her mind beginning to give way to the destructive beast lurking within. Yet something was still missing, holding her back. Using her training and the remainder of her strength, she tried her best and even managed to pay him back for all the pain he'd caused and the injuries he'd given. Still, he'd heal instantly each blow was struck, minimizing the effect of her blows. Unfortunately, she wasn't capable of holding the pace and quickly found herself pinned by his large frame against the cold, moist ground.

"Holding back against your master Police girl? How rude. And here I thought you didn't have it in you. "

"Get off me!" Seras screamed fangs extending as she did so in anger.

"O I'm sorry. Have I touched a sensitive cord Police girl? Or better yet, should I touch it even more?" Using one arm to keep her pinned down, he moved his other, the right, placing it on the inner side oh her left thigh. He could feel her tense further as he began moving it up and down. Struggling harder than before to break loose, her fear of what he was planning to do to her next started putting more and more pressure on her already battered mind. It was screaming like mad for her to do something, anything, as the prospect of being put through this horror once again was truer by the second. Her shirt came next, the victim of his shadows as they swiftly tore through it like a pair of scissors would a piece of string. Exposing her pale, blood stained chest and black lacy bra; he leaned in liking the rich crimson inch by inch.

"Get off!" Shouting harder than before, she managed to free one hand and smack him in the face making his lower lip bleed in the process. But the grin was still there, as was the desire to humiliate her even further.

"Yes fight me! It will make taking you better than it already is!"

If keeping her pinned down, mocking her, beating her up to a blood pulp and ripping off her clothes wasn't enough to completely push his young draculina over the edge, this sentence was. It all came back in one swift blow, the terror of that one night so long ago. And it was enough. Her shadows left her body much like his did before, perfectly aimed and controlled for one and one purpose only, destruction.

"You god damn monster! Get off me!" No longer the sweet, innocent girl she once was, but the rage filled, vengeful beast set on terminating its prey. Her shadows went straight through his abdomen staining both her body and the ground with his immortal blood. The smell alone was making her even more dangerous, increasing her bloodlust. The next blow was to the head, chest and the last made contact with his jaw breaking it and so finally managing to get him off of her. And as soon as he hit the ground she went for him again, he fist however, failing to make contact this time around. His insane laughter filling her ears as he grabbed hold of her underarm stopped her in the very last second.

"That's it fight me! Show me your power Police girl! Fight me!"

"I'll kill you!" Was her one and only answer back as she continued her assault one punch after the other. It didn't matter that he was hurting her back more than before, that he merely toyed with her, and that he was pleased by that fact or of the one telling him it even brought her pleasure to do it. The only thing that really mattered was shutting him up for once and proving she wasn't as useless as he and everyone else thought she was. And the more she struggled the more angry she became, and the more anger, the bigger the power she possessed. But that much fighting also meant something else. The one thing she'd forgotten about, the very thing that got her into this mess in the first place. Fighting was one, snapping under pressure another, but loosing complete control over her actions, though fully aware of what she was doing, meant she had never been in control in the first place. Her body started burning as if from inside and then, nothing. Everything just stopped suddenly. She stopped. It took no more than a second before it happened, something even an old and experienced master such as hers hadn't thought could happen so soon in her unlife. The fire burned out, but the pain ripped her apart.

"Ahhh!" A high pitched scream filled the lush forest as more and more shadows burst from her body surrounding the clearing and slithering between the nearby trees. Her body falling down, convulsing as the burning sensation came back with a vengeance.

"Police girl! Police girl answer me! Seras. "Alucard's concerned voice caressed her ears and her mind.

/ Ma…mas…ter…/

Her vision a mere blur was slowly being tainted re as blood tears began flowing down her cheeks. An immense pain, as though being stacked through the heart, spread through her entire body. She started arching her back off of the moist ground; her head tilting back, fangs grown to their full length extending over her bottom lips another painful scream escaped her.

"Seras." Whispering her name Alucard kneeled next to her fallen frame, wrapping his arms around her waist and gently lifting her up in order to both comfort her and to scan her mind. What he found was truly an unexpected, yet most pleasing surprise. "Seras."

"H...hel…elp….me…." Moving her own arms around his body, she gripped his red leather coat her fingers flexing and extending over the fabric. "It hurts… I…I can't… "

"It's alright, I'm here."

"I can't feel…feel my b…back…" panting even more her grip tightened, nostrils flared as the scent of more blood began filling the air around them. Alucard's former white gloves were now tainted with her crimson nectar, his own eyes burning and fang extending way past his bottom lip due the sweet aroma that was her still virgin blood. His cold breath caressing the soft skin of her alabaster neck, as she tilted her head back in the last arch her body made, pressing her chest further into his.

"It's alright, let it happen."

"It hu…urts….I can't br….breath…"

"You don't need to." Alucard replied just before sinking his fangs into her neck right over the original bite marks releasing the nectar he so longed for. Yet just as he did that, two giant masses of shadow ripped their way out of her back from under her shoulder blades making her scream in pain. Her voice could be heard for miles, her blood marring the ground behind her as it dripped off of the now two black wings emerged from the shadows and pooled under her feet.

/ Sleep my draculina. Sleep and be at peace. /

Those were the very last words her mind registered when everything around her became dark and she fell limp into her master's arms.

_To be continued..._

Till next time, hope you liked it and please leave a review.

Sneak preview:

_Her rosy lips parted as a little moan escaped them and, what really surprised him, his name in a way he hadn't heard it in centuries _

_"Vlad….."_

_Eyes fixed on her he had to wonder, now how did she know?_

To be continued..._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks soooo much for all the reviews. I'm glad you like it and it's just going to get better and better from now on. There are a lot more chapters left.

Chapter 5 will be presented more from Alucard's point of view, his thoughts if you will regarding his little _kitten_.

**Chapter 5**

/Hello? Is anyone there? /

Darkness surrounded the young draculina as she opened her mind and found herself in what appeared to be a never ending room. A single ray of light several feet away was the only source of illumination. And floating right in the middle of it was what appeared to be a golden ball, no bigger than a soccer ball. Slowly approaching the curious object with both caution and curiosity, Seras kept on calling, hopping someone would answer back. As she stood face to face with the object in front of her she could clearly make out its odd shape. It had funny appendages, similar to a tail and wings all bundled up together. Nervously reaching out towards it with her right hand, her fingers barely touched it as an angry growl filled her ears. Darkness surrounded her completely, the light had vanished as if it had never been there in the first place, two menacing blood red eyes appeared in its place and a set of razor sharp teeth lashed out at her straight for her neck. She could only scream.

"Seras…..hear me. Hear your master, listen to me Police girl!" Alucard's anger filled voice shouted as he held the girl down using more force than necessary and thus leaving finger marks of her soft shin. Finally opening her eyes all she was able to make out were blurry shapes and flickers of yellow light displayed in what appeared to be a fixed pattern.  
" It's alright, calm down Seras." Her master's deep, yet surprisingly gentle and soothing voice whispered. Her senses were slowly starting to come back, smell first as roses could clearly be made out, leather and something new, a strange sent but sort of familiar none the less. She smelled it before but it had never been this good, this alluring and she inhaled deeply letting it fill her lungs and nostrils. Hearing and sight came after, being almost right, but touch was very strange. There was something incredibly soft pressed against her skin, both under and over her, covering her like a blanket. At the same time, though, her back felt cold, wet and still in contact with something going up and down, in what appeared to by a steady rhythm causing her moan. As the seconds passed she soon made out the shape of a bed with red bedding, wait red? Just like that it hit her. Her bed. But what really stood out was the small, insignificant detail regarding her clothes. They were gone! She was unable to feel anything on her except her bed sheets and, her black lace panties.

"What th…" Frightened Seras tried sitting up but was pushed back, face down by both the pain she felt as well as two, surprisingly soft, large hands.

"Don't move Police girl. You'll reopen your wounds if do and ruin all the hard work I've put into fixing them."

"Fixing?" Seras nervously asked as she turned her head to the right and saw her master standing right next to her with a piece of reddish cloth in one hand. His hat, glasses, tie, coat and black jacket were gone revealing the white dress shirt underneath. The first buttons were opened giving her a quick preview of what lied beneath. The skin of his chest was as white as his face, she could see the faint shape of his muscles just begging to be toughed and caressed. His hair was long reaching down to waist like a river of darkness and framing his hansom features, bringing out those sinful lips and fiery eye of his. The sight alone was enough to drive any woman mad with lust. "Wha….." She barely managed to whisper, her voice reflection the wonder that caught her eyes.

"Your wings of course."

"What?" She asked practically screaming, the trance was over. Though she tried sitting up once again the pain pulled her back effortlessly. Chuckling to expose his white, elongated fangs, the vampire leaned down nuzzling her neck.

"As much as I enjoy the view my draculina, I need to take care of you so do sit back like a good girl." As his words finally sank in and she got the meaning regarding what he was so happily referring to. A deep blush stained her alabaster cheeks and she pulled her arm even closer to her body trying to save what was left of her dignity.

"I'm…."

"No need to blush. After all, considering my age it's not something I haven't seen before."

"Master! This isn't…"

"Relax _my kitten_." Alucard said most amused." I understand but so must you since it's the only way to heal and clean you of that blood, that delicious, virgin blood of yours." Kissing his was down her neck, her shoulder and all the way down to her back, Alucard slowly began liking the crimson blood from her newly reopened wounds. Two diagonal red gashes marred her otherwise perfect, soft and so tempting alabaster skin. They were going from the very tip of her shoulder blades down to the lower back, over her once functional lungs, and stopping on either side of her spine.

"Master?" She asked concerned over his current actions but couldn't help a moan escape her as she did so.

/ Vampire saliva heals. You do remember that don't you Seras? /

"Y...yes…" Moaning even louder as her back unwillingly arched and her hand gripped the sheets. "Why are…you…?"

/ Your name my pet? / He laughed lifting his head only slightly. / I enjoy it. / Was his only answer before he went on with his task. Several minutes passed the sent and taste of her blood and skin driving him closer and closer to the edge, towards bloodlust. Still, he managed to control himself. She wasn't ready, not yet anyway.

"Besides." He finally spoke again. "You've earned that right draculina. Your name shall be your reward for pleasing me greatly this night. Now sleep."

Placing one last kiss on her shoulder he could feel her surrender to the mesmerizing tone of his voice and simply watched her big, lovely eyes slowly close and her tired, battered body surrendering to slumber. Standing back up, more of his long silky black hair fell over his shoulders covering both sides of his chest. The piece of cloth he'd previously used to clean some of the coagulated blood off of her back was then placed in a bowl of water as his other hand traced small circles over the soft, slightly heated flesh of her right shoulder.

/ Undead yet still as warm as a living woman. It would seem awaking **_Her_** has given you more strength than expected./

Grinning his Cheshire cat grin Alucard caressed her cheek before planting one single beautiful red rose next to her sleeping face. Then, using his powers pulled the curtains over the windows in order to keep the sun from harming his precious fledgling with one quick gesture. The candles all faded out next as the red veils came down and he most silently, as not to wake her, slipped under the covers next to her draping his right hand over her slim waist protecting her. Moving his fingers slowly, he caressed and explored the exposed flesh much like a child would a new found toy. Tender moans passed Seras' parted lips, her body seeking the feel of his against it even in sleep. Head lay down, preferring her left shoulder to the silken pillow.

The next night came almost too fast for the master vampire. The sun was struggling one last time to beat the night but never managed to succeed in its quest. Thus the night spread over the valley, castle and its most peculiar inhabitants. Being the one with the most experience his body reacted immediately and his crimson eyes opened at the exact moment of the night's birth. Although he didn't really need to sleep any longer, the piece and absolute serenity his draculina brought him ever since he'd first turned her was enough to plunge him into a most welcomed sleep like state. Awake now, and as all other times he'd spent watching the unsuspecting girl undergo her undead sleep, the vampire was filled with a pleasant sensation. The desire to posses her entirely, have her by his side always. Though the mysterious events which had take place the previous night had long ended, the warmth of the young draculina, the warmth he felt just by holding her, still lingered. Unwilling to part from it for even a second, though not sure himself why, Alucard just pulled her a little bit closer and inhaled her unique sent. It was like a field of rose all blooming at the exact same time but with just a tough of something else, something more that was driving his mad with need to discover what it was. He knew it was related to her blood, that sweet, alluring, lust inducing, virgin blood flowing o so freely in her veins. At times he'd even wonder what she would smell like once he'd made her his? And if the moment presented itself, would he actually do it? Would she even agree? She was still so innocent regarding the life she'd chosen so many nights ago, unknowing of the true potential lurking within her and of the monstrous beast just waiting to claim each and every part of her. The pictures were already painted in his mind, no detail speared. Her body arching, moaning, fangs extended and arms pressed against his back, moving as one with him, surrendering to the dark pleasure, to the need, the lust and her own desire to posses him as he did her. Just thinking about it made his fangs grow and eyes burn with unfulfilled desire. Still, was she ready to accept what lay beneath his 'human' exterior, beneath all the darkness and the beast lurking inside both his mind and body? Could she see the 'man' trapped inside, underneath it all? These questions and more plagued his mind for months now. She became part of his unlife that fateful night so long ago in Cheddar village, her faith sealed as only death awaited her but her destiny not yet meant to be fulfilled. In truth, it was just starting. Her destiny not to die a mere mortal, forgotten and buried away somewhere, but to be reborn as a child of the darkness, a true mistress of the night and all its creatures. There were even nights he'd search her dreams in the hope of finding the answers he needed, yet they never came. It was as if she wasn't allowing entrance past a certain point no matter how much he tried. Her mind kept him out off certain memories with such strength it amazed him. He'd succeeded in cracking any mind, even his masters till she learned to keep him out, but not hers, not this part.

Slowly beginning to regain consciousness, her movements brought him out of the river of thoughts he plunged himself into. Silently and with gentle eyes, he watched as her shoulders slightly moved, her right arm going all the way under the pillow exposing that side of her body, her head turning only an inch into the pillow beneath it and tilting just enough to show of that special spot on her neck that carries his mark. Her rosy lips parted as a little moan escaped them and, what really surprised him, his name in a way he hadn't heard it in centuries

"Vlad….."

Eyes fixed on her he had to wonder, now how did she know? What id she know? Yet all lost its importance as she did it again and was thus, the one trapping him under her sweet spell. She radiated beauty, beauty he'd not seen in ages. Though he had his share of women over the centuries he walked the earth, there was something about her that made her stand out so much more than all the rest. As a human she'd been strong, not giving up even in the face of her own death and so he knew without knowing her how powerful she was. She was by his side any time he requested, following him and obeying his orders though it didn't please her, so yes she was also very loyal. But sometimes she would refuse, say 'no' not only to him but to her own desires, needs, always pleasing others before pleasing herself. Fearless and without mercy in battle if she had to, yet still have to much compassion for those undeserving or those she'd taken down. She could be happy, radiate joy and warmth just like that and in the very next moment be so sad, so melancholic. It would drive him mad with wanting to just hold her in his arms, never let go of her and punish all who dared bring tears to her beautiful eyes. A real mystery at times, while others as easily read as an opened book. Reaching over and pulling his arm back, he let his long fingers trace over the fine line of her jaw. Kissing her one last time over the bite marks he vanished without a trace so she would never know he had been there in the first place. Not yet at least.

_To be continued_...

And end, for now. Please leave a review and I'll see you next time, next week with chapter 6.

Bye, bye


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's not been a week, but I might be very tied up in work next week and might not have enough time to take care of a new chapter. So I'm posting nr 6 now. As for the 'lemon', I have considered it as requested but the story is mostly planed out by now and without one. However, I have made sure to make it as 'steamy' as possible. I've said it before in another chapter, there will be more hinted sexual themes, thoughts and gestures in the chapters yet to come, but no actual lemon. Some violence will also be included in later chapters, both regarding someone's 'past' and the 'future' regarding the gathering for the other one. For more info you'll just have wait and see. (Hint: _the challenger_, remember?)

But for now, please enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

"Master? Master where are you? "Sears called while walking down the wide corridor opening in her room. There hadn't been a sigh from him since she woke up an hour ago. Her back completely healed, the pain was gone so she was free to move all she wanted. After having her meal, so generously left out for her on the table, Seras got dressed. This time though it wasn't the uniform that adorned her body but a most beautiful sapphire blue gown with a golden corset and patterns sowed onto the fabric with golden thread. It had been laid out, just like her dinner, on the chair next to the table, another rose on top of it. Reluctant at first and confused by the act of it, she soon just accepted whatever her master had in stored for her and got dressed. Besides, it was either that or nothing at all but the sheets and there was no was in hell she would give him that satisfaction.

/ As if. /

And so, she was now trying to find her, alleged missing sire, making good use of her, strangely enhanced, senses. Getting frustrated that she couldn't pick up on anything, she stopped, took a deep unneeded breath to calm herself and focused on all the times he lectured her about using her third eye and vampiric senses. Everything around her became silent, bit by bit the night opened to her in a whole new way and she soon felt a powerful presents underneath her feet.

/ Police girl is that you? My, my have you discovered something new? / Alucard's voice sounded amused inside her mind.

/Master! / She practically screamed back both surprises and overjoyed she'd done it. / I found you. /

/Indeed you did Police girl. /

/Yes I just…wait. I though you said my n…. /

/ I've reconsidered Police girl. / He chuckled./ that is, unless you prove me wrong and phase down here to me. /

/ Phase? But I can't do that. You know I can't. /  
/You already know where I am so come to me. I'm in a chair by the fire if that'll help you v_isualize _your target. Don't keep me waiting _kitten_./

/ But master…/ getting no further response from the ancient vampire, Seras sighed in frustration, rolling her eyes at the prospect of having no alternative solution. But master was master, and thus must be pleased. Trying to do as requested she _visualized_ her master just as he had so generously pointed out. However, between wanting to do it and actually doing it was a big difference. Using her third eye the young draculina began locating him but couldn't really focus on her task. The image she wanted kept being pushed aside by other, more interesting ones. Then finally a picture appeared in her mind. Alucard sitting in a random, yet beautiful throne like chair in front of a warm, roaring fire, one leg elegantly crossed over the other, his silky black hair falling over his back and broad shoulders, eyes burning with an unknown emotion. And in his right hand there would be a crystal goblet filled with blood of which he would drink his meal as the crimson liquid made contact with those perfect, sinful, sensual lips of his that had car…

/ Stop it! / She screamed inside her mind as to bring herself out of the self induced trance, a deep blush all over her face. Why was she night-dreaming about her master? Taking another unneeded breath she hopped he hadn't read her thoughts just now.

Meanwhile, a floor below, the master waited most patiently for his fledgling to make her grand appearance. The pose he was in though, was the exact one she had fantasized about. Coincidence one would ask? He was wearing his usual black pants and boots but the upper part of his clothing was replaced by a white dress shirt and a red silk robe with black pockets and matching cord over it. His orange glasses hung halfway down his nose as he stirred the blood in his cup. Focusing on the girl with his own sense, he couldn't be more amused at her, till now, failed attempts of reaching him.

/ You do have to learn on your own _my Seras._ / Alucard thought to himself.

Several moments more passed until he picked up immense joy and just a hint of mischief from his link with the girl. Grinning wider he let her get closer and closer, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

"Planning on scaring me Police girl?"

"Your're no fun." She replied unsatisfied from behind the chair. "And it's Seras."

"Indeed. I am most pleased with your progress Pol…Seras."

"Thank you master." Smiling she took up the seat next to his and began scanning the room. It was rather large, bigger than hers. There were three windows letting the moonlight in and framed by emerald green curtains. Candles were posted in the corners; the floor was wooden and covered by a carpet under the chairs they were using. A giant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling while the rest of the room was occupied by several large bookcases reaching all the up. Many rows, more books then one could read in a lifetime were placed in it. More than she'd ever seen but definitely less than her master had. Dust covered some of the ancient literature, while others looked like they had never been touched by the small particles. An antic dark brown desk stood in the opposite corner of the room with a few pieces of paper on its surface. And a grand fireplace, big enough to fit two people sitting in chairs within it, burned with its peaceful fire keeping them warm.

"My, my, to way do I owe the pleasure of such beauty in my humble presents?"

"O….you did….give it me." Seras answered blushing, all the blood going to her white cheeks staining the red.

/ I so wish I did. / He thought, but kept it to himself.

"A perfect fit I mite ad." With one flicker of his hand a second goblet full of blood appeared floating in front of her as an invitation for her to take.

"Master about las…."

"Not tonight." He interrupted her. "You'll have the answers you want, but not tonight. Now drink up like a good girl, we have much to do tonight."

"Yes master." Drinking every last drop she licked her lips as not to miss one, unaware of his eyes upon as she did this simple, yet so significant gesture.

"Are we training then?"

"In a way yes. I do believe it's time you learned something about etiquette my fledgling. "

"Etiquette? Why?"

"Because you are of my blood and as such I will not have you act and like a foolish little girl in front of the other vampires."

"What vampires? Here?"

"That doesn't concern you for now." Alucard responded standing up form his seat, both goblets disappearing, and reaching his right hand out to her to take. "Now, lesson number one _Seras_. When talking always look the person in the eyes, speak clearly and confidently is that clear?" Finishing his sentence he pulled her up and raised her chin with his other hand so he could once again look into those beautiful eyes he, yes, loved so much. Taking a second, eyes searching his, she answered back." Yes."

" Excellent. Now moving on, you must always have and keep proper posture. Walk as you feel inside, confident and strong. Third my dear fledgling, how are your dancing skills?" he asked pulling her close to his chest startling her a bit, his left arm going around her slender waist as his long fingers spread out on the small of her back.

"I...don't…k…i…"

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm a master. Shall we? "

Taking her other hand in his much larger one he entwined their fingers together and for the first time since ever meeting her master, she didn't see his white gloves covering it. His skin was like white marble blending in perfectly with hers yet in so evident contrast due to shire size and the dark pattern marring the back, between his knuckles and wrist. The symbol of his imprisonment and of his bond and servitude to the Hellsing family and bloodline. It was standing out just like a tattoo, but one that would never come off without the help of his 'master's' freely given blood. The skin, however, in so intimate contact with hers, seemed cold but strangely warm at the same time. Softer than velvet, it felt so good and so right against. That one single touch brought back memories of last night's events. Her cheeks red, eyes still focused on their joined hands as they softened considerably at the precious sight, her grip tightening and lips slightly parting. What she didn't know, however, was the fact that while she was so dedicated to studying and admiring his hand, she failed to notice his head leaning in toward hers, thus bringing their faces very close form another, inches away to be exact.

"I didn't know my hands where so interesting?" His gentle and deep voice whispered caressing her face.

"Does it hurt?" She asked tuning her gaze, most surprised by the closeness only getting stronger.

"It did long ago but that's no concern of yours."

"I'm sorry." Barely whispering she began to feel very uncomfortable in his embrace.

"Where it truly your apology to give I wouldn't hesitate to accept. But seeing that it isn't, let's continue." Pulling her again he was surprised when the sense of fear coming from her hit him like a rock right in the chest as she roughly pushed him back." You must p…."

"No. No dancing."  
" I don't have ti…."

"I said no!" She shouted as he tried going for her again.

"Enough!"

"No! I can't do this! Please don't!" Her eyes pleaded in desperation.

"You will and you'll like it! And you will not talk back to me again or your last punishment will seem like a gentle kiss!" Roughly pulling her back, one arm around her back the other forcing her to face him as she only struggled more. "Stop this! Listen to me!"

"Let go! I said let go of me!"

_To be continued…_

…

I'm so evil ending it like this….but hey, what's life without a little drama and suspense. The ending may be a bit sudden, but it will all be clear in the next chapter when Seras' past, well a part of it anyways, will be revealed. You must be asking yourselves, why dancing? What's it have to do with it? Well a lot as you'll soon find out. Trauma has beep roots and for those of you who paid attention to the story so far, every time Alucard had to push Seras to the breaking point, he worked a certain angle (especially in chapter 4) just another little hint to what's going to come should you figure it out….._the terror of that one night…_

Bye, bye and till next time with chapter 7:

"I'll_ kill you! You hear me? All of you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Her screams faded away just as the memory slowly did…._


	7. Chapter 7

Hy,

I managed to find the time for my story, it's been a really crappy week and I'm glad it's over.

So, last time on WTSD Alucard was teaching Seras how to dance when she 'flipped' for no apparent reason, or so you might think. So of her past will soon be revealed, and a slight warning as there is hinted rape in that particular scene.

p.s. regarding her dress, Alucard did give it her, it was _something else_ **he** _didn't give_ her.

So basically, enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

"_Stop this! Listen to me!"_

"_Let go! I said let go of me!"_

"Seras enough! What could possibly be the matter? You have no problem what so ever doing all the other thing people ask of you, yet you can't do something as easy as dance!"

"I can't! I'm not comfortable; I don't like people coming so close to me! Touching me!" She shouted, her body starting to tremble as a distant forgotten memory passed through her mind.

"Do you take me for a fool? You had no problem before or last night to _being touched!_" He screamed back right before being slapped hard on the cheek by the upset girl. A second blow, however, never came as he grabbed her wrist squishing with enough force to leave a mark and cause pain. Yet she already far to numb to feel anything.

"You ever try that again and I'll k…."

"What Police girl?" Eyes flaming in pure hatred at her statement looked at her in rage like he did the night of her punishment, the symbols glowing bright red, grip increasing more than it already was. "You are in no position to make any threats! I am you master not the other way around and you will do as I say! I will force you or you'll do it on your own, but either way it will be done now and tonight!" His words had an almost immediate effect on the young draculina as her pain filled crimson eyes grew wider almost on the verge of tears, her body trembling forcefully in his grasp, her head turning to the side in a failed attempt to control herself.  
" Stop this! I will not allow such weakness!"

"Please let go." She whispered pleading knowing full well she was but one step away from feeling his wrath descend on her.

"Stop it! I'm tired of this game you're playing! First your weak, hate me, fear me then you accept, do all I say and now you dishonor me! I am you master not the object of your amusement! Now answer me or I'll give you something to fear! "

Her right wrist completely red and swollen finally gave way to the increasing pressure, the faint sound of cracking emanating from it the very next second as one of the bones gave way.

"I'm sorry….please….le…." Fear filled her even more.

"Answer me!"

"Please…." She tried pulling it back only making things worse.

"Answer me now!"

"It hurts too much!" Seras finally screamed back as hard as she could, crimson tears falling live rivers over her extremely pale cheeks, her other hand grabbing hold on his robe. "It hurts…they were my friends…it hurt so bad…..I couldn't…." Breaking down in tears her body couldn't take it any longer and she had to be supported by the old vampire from completely collapsing on the floor. Old, painful memories long forgotten resurfaced with a vengeance, flashing through her mind in seconds with great speed. "They just stood ther…..lau…laughing…while it hurt….and….and I c…."

"Seras." Alucard's once angry voice faded, sounding full of concern as the immense sense of fear, sadness and disgust coming from their master fledgling bond. Her tears were loosing themselves in his white shirt forever staining it crimson and filling it with their alluring sent, her trembling out of control and sobs preventing her from saying anything else. Keeping her close as possible without further damaging her, Alucard began pushing past her mind barriers in order to understand what was going on.

_Flashback _

_A massive storm raged in the sky above and all around the small orphanage. It had started as if with a vengeance against everything that walked the earth that fateful night. Huge lightning bolts scared the dark sky and massive thunder broke the silence time and time again. Yet that alone wasn't the only action taking place that night. Over and over, in the dim light created by the lightning, several bodies could be seen moving through the raindrops. There were sounds of agony, clothes being ripped apart, screams… _

"You_ god dam bastard! It that all you got!" A feminine voice could be heard shouting, before what appeared to be a fist, collided with the other figures face. It belonged to a 14-15 year old, short strawberry blond haired girl badly hurt. Just as this happened, a sharp pain hit her right in the ribs making her fall down on the muddy ground below. _

"Look_ who's talking you little brat! We'll teach you to respect your elders!" Another voice mockingly screamed before his foot made contact with her chest once more breaking several, of the already damaged, ribs in one swift blow. Blood stained the girl's body and clothes. Her t-shirt was ripped in so many places it was barely still on her while her jean skirt was full of mud, blood and finger marks from the many, till now, failed attempts of lifting it and claiming the prize hidden beneath. Her nose was also broken and bleeding, lower lip as well, and a there was even a gash over her left eyebrow which let even more blood fall over her pain filled face. Both her arms and legs had big bruises on them, some from the beating other from the attempts the girl had had of protecting herself. But her thighs, mostly the inner part of them, were also covered in blood due the scratches left by hungry, unforgiving fingers. Her blue eyes could barely make out her surroundings any more, yet still managed to make out, in the intervals between the blows she was receiving, to find and pick up a nearby rock and hit her attacker, as hard as possible, straight in the punch battered jaw thus breaking it and making him fall to the ground whipping in agony. Screaming in pain he gave her enough time to stand up and tackle the other boy she'd hit before, who still had trouble getting up after being hit a second time in his already broken nose. Blood escaped the boys mouth as he bent over and with in at least two teeth. And all the while this was going on a second female voice could be heard. _

"She's_ like half your age or something! She's pitiful do something Jack!"_

_Seras managed to hit the 17 year old boy in the face, right under his right eye, causing him even more pain before grabbing hold of the collar of his jacket and bashing his head over and over against the hard surface of the earth beneath him. _

"Don't_ you ever touch me again! I'll kill you! All you bastards! "The girl screamed from the very pit of her lungs as hard as she could, her voice loosing itself among the howls of the thunder above. Just then, several other voice began making themselves heard as more black figures, yet this time with balls of light in front of them, approached them with each passing second. The brown haired girl quickly messed up her hair and face with some of the wet mud by her feet before running into the direction of the coming voice._

" _Sister Angela! Sister Angela come quick! __Seras's in a fight again!" _

"I'll_ kill you! You hear me? All of you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Her screams faded away just as the memory slowly did….._

_Flashback end_

Seras' body, which felt her master's attempt at penetrating her defenses, froze in shock as it became clear to her that he'd seen everything. Whimpering in agony she moved her head from side to side before it was pressed, seconds later, into the crook of Alucard's neck. He had let go of her damaged wrist and had used his hand to maneuver her head, his fingers now lost between her short blond locks.

"Seras."

"No….you weren't….supposed to see…you….see…..that…." Her distress, more powerful than ever, made him forget all his anger but brought up feelings he himself had not felt for centuries, those of pain and pure desire to wipe out those who caused it.

"Listen to me." His deep, calming voice said softly.

"They were my friends….it hurt…it hurt so much…..then they turned it and I…..I was left a….alone, not believed…..I…."

"Sears enough." As he whispered in her ear, he lifted his head and presses his cold, yet soft lips against her forehead. In an instant, his powers flowed in taking away all the pain, the sadness, the torture, and most of all taking away the memory while replacing it with soothing darkness calming her down a bit.

"No one wanted me. I was always alone, rejected." Laughing through her tears she continued. "I was disobedient, disrespectful and with uncontrollable violent urges. That's what they all said, I….."

"You're safe with me. It's alright." Finally starting to relax under the hypnotic tone of his sensual voice, she began acknowledging how close he was. His powerful sent was filling her nostrils calming her even more. He smelled so good, his ancient, power filled blood so rich in history adding to the sweet, alluring aroma. Giving in to the temptation as she had wanted for so many times, she began, though unknowingly, to nuzzle the soft alabaster skin that was his neck. Her rosy lips slowly parted as both, them and her breath, started caressing it. Little moans escaped her time and time again, her bloody tears still flowing and staining the red shit under his robe. This gesture, though pleasure inducing to the ancient vampire, had an even greater meaning than it would ever have in simple human standards. The act of barring ones vulnerable neck to another vampire and allowing that one to come so close with those extremely sharp teeth and fangs, was both a sign of affection as well as trust between those of their kind. And although the young fledgling had no understanding of this what so ever, the fact that she doing it so freely, proved to him that she had managed to accept him, in whatever form that may be.

_To be continued..._

...

And that's it for now, guess this chapter does answer some questions doesn't it?

Poor Seras. I wonder though, will this new development affect her relationship with the maser vampire? Well I know I know the answer to that. :)

Till next time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several hours later the vampires were preparing for the upcoming day.

"You know Police girl, if that nightgown bothers you so such, you should have picket up something else." The vampire's very amused voice said as his Cheshire cat grin only got bigger as it was plastered all over his face and his lust filed eyes studied her intensely. Meanwhile the girl kept trying to pull up one of the thin straps of the light blue, silken piece of lingerie reaching down to mid thigh, she was wearing. Somehow, it just wouldn't stay up. And the bottom part was, shorter than she remembered?

"Will you stop looking at me?" She said embarrassed, a deep blush over her cheeks.

"It's not funny. And you picket it, I was a cat remember?"

"O but what a sweet one you were. Purring so happy under the attention I gave you. Should we try it again?"

"No!" was her immediate answer." This it's fair. You never said we would share a room."  
" But my dear we aren't. The catacombs aren't _a room _as far as I'm concerned." Laughing from the pit of stomach it only got worse as her lips started pouting and she crossed her lean arms under her, already, very alluring chest. Though she tried looking as upset as possible, the only thing she succeeded in was making her master laugh even harder.

"Will you stop? You don't see me making fun of your state of dress."

"Well." He started once the laughter subsided. "For starter, I am your master so making fun of me is out of the question." Turning away from the table with blood where he'd been standing till now watching her, Alucard walked up to his fledgling and placing two fingers under her chin, lifted her head up." And second, should my state of dress be too much or too little for you, you only need ask and I'll make amends." Leaning in almost all the way, their lips so close to touching that it would only take a single move to make it happen. "Well?"

"I ahm…."

"Yes?" He purred most sensually, his voice covering her like a blanket in sweet bliss, lips coming in contact with the skin next to her nose. Her chest slowly started moving up and down, eyes closing as desire began clouding her mind. Moaning as he wrapped his other arm went around her waist, his fingers though covered by gloves, feeling so good against that small, thin piece of clothing separating it from her skin. Her fears once more, being driven away by the beautiful pleasure his mere presents brought.

"Is there something you need you my dear?"

"Yes." She said half moaning, half whispering as he went to assault her ear with his lips, and then moved down to her throat. Nipping, kissing, and liking the tender skin over and over again bringing her closer and closer to the edge; the dark silk like shadows moving around her petite frame, just barely touching the sensitive skin.

"Master!" Her light scream signalized that she was so close made him pull back before it happened. He'd get his chance to hear the lovely, lust filled music that was her angelic voice sooner or lather. He wanted her ready, pleading and begging for release while moaning and arching under him before granting her that sweet pleasure.

"Now, now. No need to scream, well not yet at least." Laughing and grinning again, he turned around heading for his coffin leaving her confused and unsatisfied. "Now got to sleep draculina, we'll continue training tomorrow." And as he disappeared from sight, all the light faded leaving the girl alone in the dark. Not that it had much of an effect on her with her vampiric eyesight and all.

"Great." Sighing angry and highly confused by both his actions and lack of them she lowered her head. Before getting in her own coffin and making herself comfortable, she tried her best to calm her body after that dam, stupid, perfect, lustful, pleasur…

/ O damn it! / Hitting her fist in her pillow, she sighed even more. Why the hell did he have to stop? She'd never felt anything like it, he'd taken all the pain and fear with that one sweet moment. / I want him….if only he'd be mine. /

Finally getting ready to sleep, her eyes closed just as her master's voice filled her mind.

/And drink the blood when you wake up. You'll need it. /

/ Of course.… Wait…did he?.../ She taught to herself before surrendering to the darkness around her and new day outside. If he did it would mater much. He'd just bug her about it in the 'morning'.

For her master, though, sleep didn't come so easy. His mind was still analyzing the events which had opened the door to his draculina's past.

_Flashback_

_The act of barring ones vulnerable neck to another vampire and allowing that one to come so close with those extremely sharp teeth and fangs, was both a sign of affection as well as trust between those of their kind. and although the young fledgling had no understanding of this what so ever, the fact that she doing it so freely, proved to him that she had managed to accept him, in whatever form that may be. Several moments later though Alucard knew he had to stop her before he too gave in to the temptation: the temptation that was the virgin blood flowing down her cheeks. Him, her master and the master of all vampires falling so easily for his fledgling. It would not do to show such weakness, not in front of her or anyone else for that matter. Holding in the moan threatening to escape him as her lips nipped his skin time and time again, so close to breaking the skin and release his immortal blood, thus taking away her freedom from him. But he couldn't have that. No he'd not tainted and broken her wings enough for that to happen just yet. And so, with more self restraint he needed in a long time, he pushed her back just enough to be able to look her in her tear filled, crimson eyes as he whipped away the blood, turning his white gloves to crimson red. His voice softer than she'd ever heard made her feel cherished, though a bit uneasy. _

"Seras_ what's in the past will always stay in the past no matter what. Only its memory can hurt you but that too only if you allow it. I tell you this from my own experience, don't let that fear guide and control you or you'll never be free of it. Instead fight, fight against it with all your strength regardless of the pain or anguish it may bring. "_

"I'm_ tired of fighting."_

"Yet_ you've been doing it all your life. You fought against your fate from the very beginning and I do not need to see the rest of your memories to know. That alone and the strength you posses made you cheat death time and time again just as you did the night I found you. As vampires we have the ability to see beyond normal human standards and restrictions, we see someone for what they are and you my Seras have always burned with power. "_

"I_ don't understand."_

"I_ didn't change you on a whim or cause I was bored that night and wanted a simple sex toy for my amusement. But for the potential I saw, the potential you have of being a vampire most worthy of my blood. I made you for what you are, not what you'd become draculina."_

_Seras' eyes were now frantically searching his for proof he wasn't lying but nothing could be found other than pride and truth. Lowering her gaze, she savored the feel of his strong hand against her face and leaned even more into it. _

"I'm_ sorry." She whispered and smiled. "I ruined your shirt."_

"You_ forget I can morph everything should I desire it. So it's like nothing happened." He replied as a new white shirt replaced the blood soaked one. Such a loss though for its beautiful aroma.__  
__"But it did. I should not be so weak in front of you my master. Forgive me."_

"Then_ consider this a lesson learned. You are barely a child in vampire standards, but time is on your side to help you learn and me as your guide through it all. There are things I've kept from you since you are not yet ready to know, however, you must understand that I can not tell others."_

"Yes_ sir."_

"Come_." Smiling at her, not grinning like usually, he led her out onto one of the castle's balconies right after using his powers to make a portal appear on a nearby wall. A steady wind blew that night and with it the master vampire's long hair like water would on a perfectly smooth surface. Sitting her down on a bench next to railing and overlooking the mountains and forest in the distance, he took a seat next to her, eyes hardening as his expression became more serious. _

"_I will share something with you Seras but this conversation must be as if it never happened. I need your word on it. "_

" _You have it master, always."__  
__" You know of my past? Who _**I**_ really am?"_

"Yes_." She hesitantly answered. "I asked Walter a while ago for books on vampires and…." _

"He_ gave you some interesting literature."_

"Yes_ he said I could either read a story or learn something valuable."_

"Good_. Then y…"__  
__"But master?" Her quick question interrupted him as it was spoken with more intensity than planed. Looking down at her, slightly upset she'd done it, he waited._

"_Then….then everything in there….is true? All they….did…to you?" So nervous was she to ask that, that she only managed to whisper the last part. Good thing he had exceptional hearing._

"Every_ word." He answered bringing a look of wonder and sadness over her lovely face. "The treatment, experiments, the torture, holly water, sun and light exposure, staking, all of it. Most of what they did wasn't new to me though, I've been tortured before while I was still human in more ways than any man should ever have to endure so it meant nothing. The only achievement they got out of it was my anger, hatred and the fact that am and forever will be unlike any other vampire that was walker and will walk this earth. The experiments and torture made me stronger, more resilient. It's the reason I can go out during the day as if it were night."_

"But_ m…"__  
__"There are no buts Police girl! What's done is done and in the past as I've told you. Time heals all wound, why reopen them?"_

"Your_ hands aren't healed." She placed her left injured hand over his gloved one in his lap. Yet he didn't pull back._

"And_ never will till I'm free. The spell Abraham used carved that pattern in my skin, the part of me I can't manipulate at will. But enough of this, there are more important thing to discus than my past. There is a meeting coming, a gathering if you will all vampires. I am not only your master Seras, theirs as well though not in the same sense. I rule over them all and as such they owe me allegiance. Even so, there are too many for me to take care of and I've done my best to keep then hidden form Hellsing or Iscariot or any other vampire hunting organization. Them and others both like and unlike them. That is way you must never utter one word of this to anyone. It is secret of the Dragons and no mortal must ever know, do you understand?"_

"_Yes."_

"As_ for your training, you must undergo it for the sole purpose of carrying my blood in your veins. I have not sired a fledgling in centuries and those I have never survived long enough to be freed. Except for you, there was only one other."_

"_I must do you honor then."_

_Reaching out with his other hand, Alucard placed it over her injured wrist making the pain and redness disappear._

"You_ do by surviving Seras. Still I can't have you lacking in such important areas. The meeting takes place every 100 years or so and you have to be ready to face them. You're the youngest, true, vampire in 159 years. All eyes will be on you. "_

"I_ understand." She looked down at her feet and gripped her sapphire blue dress. "But I need time. I've learned not to trust, fend for myself as no one else will do it for me. Most of all, I've learned to hide my emotions, to be strong if only in appearance as I'm only broken inside." She took a deep, yet unneeded breath before continuing. "It, it hurts to dance because its how that night started. I trusted them and they only hurt me in return. I'm not comfortable with it."_

"Time_ will help my dear, as will I." Alucard said in a deep voice while standing up and pulling her after him. "And I will, see you shine my draculina." _

_Flashback end_

_/ I want him….if only he'd be mine. / _Her thoughts reached his mind without even meaning to as he felt her give in to sleep.

"Do you know?" He asked more to himself than anyone else, pleasure written all over his face. "Then I will most happily oblige _my Seras."_

To be continued..._  
_


	9. Chapter 9

And chapter 9 is up, time to meet Seras's familiar. More AxS moments to come.

**Chapter 9**

The next few nights came quicker than expected and soon the young fledgling found herself learning even more than she ever though there was about proper vampire etiquette. As most of them very old, they had to be treated with respect, she had to know how to act and speak without offending them, how to keep proper posture and learn the ranks. Of course she had to add her regular vampire training to all that. Mental shields, phasing, shadows and even shape shifting. Her little _kitten _came out to play on several occasions but there was still the matter of her familiar. That too needed to be found.

_Flashback_

_/ Look master I did it. I can change on my own. / Sera's voice enthusiastically said inside Alucard's mind as she jumped on the table next to chair he was so comfortably sitting in. Though not as small as the first time he changed her due to her increased strength, she was just as adorable. One ear hanging to the side, big eyes closed as he once again rubbed her little head making her purr in pleasure._

_/ Yes you did. / His said with pride while watching her. She enjoyed his presents and attention with the greatest of satisfaction. Turning her body, lifting her back and exposing her little tummy. All so he could reach better and rub her more. She'd soon after pull back and start playing with his gloved hand, her teeth tearing at the fabric over one finger as if trying to remove it and reach the tender skin beneath. It didn't take long for her to rip her way through and claim her prize. The taste was better than she'd ever hoped. _

_/ Now, now my little kitten. You shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you. /_

_/ But master I'm hungry. / _

_Her change had taken quite a bit of her strength. Tanking his hand back, the tip of his finger covered in little red teeth marks, Alucard smiled and made a bowl full of blood appear before her. Dipping his long, now halfway exposed finger in it, he held it right in front of her for her to take._

_/ Then eat my pet. /_

_Sniffing first and approaching with care in a very catlike fashion, she did just that. One small lick after the other with her little tongue till it was all gone. It was like taking, well liking, candy from a baby. Only thing was he was not a baby and she wasn't taking. He was giving. The bowl came next, as did the vampire's deep laughter. _

_Flashback end_

"Come along Seras, it's time you learned to summon your familiar."

Standing outside in the caste courtyard surrounded by high stone walls, stood a beautiful, strawberry blond haired girl face to face with huge black wolf with eight crimson eyes starring back very focused on her. Her uniform was back as a dress was completely out of the question for this sort of exercise.

/ You have to look inside your mind then relax your body once you find the image and let instinct take over. /

"Yes master." Seras replied shutting both her eyes and mind of from everything around her. And as she concentrated as asked, a tingling sensation started taking over her body and spread through it like wildfire from her tows to the very tips of her fingers.

"Master?"

/ Keep going. Visualize your body changing just as you did the kitten, let it shift to match the image you see inside your mind. /

"Yes master."

/ O and Police girl, be ready for the pain. /

"What paahhhhh!" She screamed right before falling to her knees, her arms tightly wrapped around her stomach.

/ Master! / Slowly she began to morph, her bone structure, tissues alignment, all of them changed. Her hair grew, nails extended and clothes ripped bit by bit off of her until the only thing left in their place was a rather large, yet surprisingly black wolf.

/ Congratulations my dear. I didn't think you'd change on your first try considering your age, yet you surprise my again. How does it feel? /

/ Like hell. / Panting heavily she tried standing up but was so unstable on her new legs that she fell back down. / You could have said something. /

/ And spoil all the fun? Come on get up Police girl. /

/ Seras. /

/ Of course now come, I wish to play. /

/ Play? You haven't even bothered telling me what I am. /

/ Should I? /

/Master! /

/ Can't you tell Police girl? You need only look at yourself./

No longer answering back to give him the satisfaction, Seras simply did it.

/ Satisfied? /

/ Yes. /

/ Good. Follow me them./ with those last words Alucard ran in the opposite direction and literally jumped over the huge wall as if it were merely an inch high.

/ You've got to be kidding me./ Whining in protest she eventually stood up, more confident than the first time, and followed her master as fast as she could phasing right through the wall in the process instead of jumping over it like he had done.

Running through the forest on all fours was incredible. She had adjusted to her changed body and body functions very fast, her smell, sight, hearing, movement control and never felt better. The adrenalin was coursing through her veins just as fast as she was running. Her master had showed her so much, it was amazing. Running eventually became a game, dogging the trees as fast as possible and as many as one could without having to either stop running or reduce speed. Sure he'd caught up with her on more than one occasion, pinning her down playing with her like two small cubs with each others playmate. It was a state unlike any other she'd seen her master in. He'd always been stern, composed, serious, never this playful, so unlike himself. It was strange, yet highly pleasing at the same time. There had even been a moment when, pinned down of course, she turned her head and liked her master's cheek giving him a puppy kiss. He never protested though, just waged his tail once, touched her nose with his and simply carried on as if nothing had happened. And after a while they stopped, lying on the soft grass under a big willow tree closely next to each other. Seras' head was resting on her front paws while her master's was over her neck and one of his own larger paws over her smaller ones.

/ It's so peaceful here. /

/ It's always been like this. Few people still have the nerve to come into my forest. Guess they did learn from history./ He chuckled in her mind getting a slight response back from her.

/Master why am I black? The kitten was blond? /

/ The kitten, or something similar to it, should have been your familiar. However, seeing as my blood is much stronger than a normal vampire's you've adopted mine. Color and all. /

/I see. / Waiting a few more minutes and enjoying his comforting presence, she asked something else. / Master if I may, why are you like this now? You're different than before. /

/ Different? And how am I different little one? /

/ You're playful….and sweet. /

/ I'm always playful draculina you just don't approve of it most of the time. / It was like she could feel his smirk, forget about actually seeing it. / But since _you_ asked _so_ _sweetly_ I'll tell you. Vampires usually lose themselves to their familiar as our mentality gets temporarily switched with theirs if you will. The younger the vampire the stronger the change. It's why you feel like this right now. /

/ But you're not me. And you…. /

/ I missed my home. / Was the only answer she received making her pay even more attention than before. He'd never spoken about his home, it was the first time. As he moved a little changing his position, she got the slight impression he was somehow seeking her presence and enjoying the feel of her so close to him, as if he were saying 'Stay with me' and 'Thank you'. But she wouldn't mention any of it. He needed this moment, this comfortable silence until he was ready to say anything else.

/ Seras. / He eventually called, his tone as if full of longing.

/ Yes? /

/ I am happy with you my draculina./ would she have less fur on her face it would have shined a like a bright red light in the darkness of the forest. It didn't really matter in what context that sentence was supposed to be understood it, the words alone meant more to her anyway. She'd pleased her master, though not sure how, but pleased none the less. And it was all that mattered. Her inner self was radiating in joy. So why should he be alone? Master deserved a break, and he deserved the freedom he had here, and the right to laugh and play as he did before. Her mind made up, she stood up biting his left ear gently in order to make him follow her this time. Now she wanted to play.

/ Come on master let's play. /

/Seras…/

/ I'll beat you. / She said before running, knowing full well he won't pass up a challenge like that.

/ Thinking of challenging me pet? /

/ What if I am? There's nothing you can do about it. / Feeling her intense desire to compete, the master vampire did the only thing he knew best, chase her down and prove her wrong. / As you whish. /

Thus the chase went on. For over an hour it lasted, at maximum speed, phasing through every tree that got in the way and couldn't be avoided any other way. He came close to getting her twice, but she managed to slip away each time. It only made pinning her down again all the more fun.

/ You're weakening./ she hared his voice inside her mind after another half hour.

/ Say's you! / Using the last reserve of strength she increased the distance between them, being faster than ever.

/ You need to stop. /

/ No! /

/ Seras stop! / Screaming those words Alucard called forth his powers and not only stopped her but also changed her back. Hitting the ground hard cause of her speed Seras' body started morphing as the pain came back, though far less stronger. Changing as well, the master vampire now dressed in his usual attire walked up to her taking his long, red coat off in the process. Body exhausted, panting, it was covered in only a thin layer of moonlight as it lay on its side. In reflex, her chest kept rising and falling with unneeded breaths of air, her crimson eyes glowing bright red before returning to their original crimson color. Her hair, long and flowing around her like a golden veil was reaching almost mid thigh and thus sheltering part of her back from sight.

"You overexerted yourself."

Draping his long coat over her tired frame, he gently turned her and picked her up bridal style. She looked so beautiful in the pale moonlight, a most sinful temptation, her naked skin illuminated and kissed by it as if by a lovers lips.

/ Damn light. / He thought to himself for a moment. He would never share. Such a prize was meant to be savored alone, again and again and again as her pleasure filled cries and moans caressed his ears. The thought alone was enough to make him tense and pull her even closer to his chest, his grip tightening a bit. Thus, her head was pressed against his left shoulder, strands of golden hair moving in the wind with each step he took and her long, slender, alabaster legs hanging out from under the protection of his coat, from knee down. They would be kissed all the way to the castle by the light of the full moon...

"It was worth it." Was all the young one could whisper before snuggling more into his strong embrace and falling asleep almost instantly. Chuckling Alucard made sure the journey back took as long as possible as though he was savoring each and every second he had her in his arms. And believe me, he did just that. By the time they were back Seras was so sound asleep he didn't have the heart to wake her. And so he simply phased down into the catacombs and placed her inside her coffin filled with the soil of her birthplace. It would keep her strong and restore her strength.

{Alucard.} His master called through their mental link.

/ Yes master…/

_To be continued…_

I'm sure you've all been wondering if Integra will come back in the story, or not. Well now you know. But that's all for this week. See you next time when the little kitten goes out to _play _and _eat:_

"I_ need more." Seras' desire filled voice reached his ears as she turned toward him, eyes pleading in unsatisfied lust. "Please….."_

"Do_ you?" Alucard replied moving his head to her throat and lapping the drop of blood with his long tongue all the way up to her lips without toughing them. "Then my Seras, tonight we hunt." _

P.s: Don't forget to leave a review if you like it.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

And a new plot begins, what does Integra want? And will Sears soon be His?

We're getting very close to that happening, however not that close.

You'll just have to wait and see. Till then enjoy.

**Chapter 10**

_{Alucard.} His master called through their mental link._

_/ Yes master…/_

{It's been almost a week, yet you never called.}

/ I didn't know you cared master? /

{I don't! You're just lucky there hasn't been any freak activity lately or I would have had you bring back both your sorry ass and your pets!}

/Such language. And here I thought Walter had thought you better./

{He did now shut up and listen. There has been a rumor of a vampire gathering and guess what? It reached my ears. Anything I should know servant?}

/ Not really./

{Don't toy with me Alucard! I'm not in the mood!}

/ Are you ever? /

{This is serious servant! If I find out you've been doing things behind my back, I'll make sure that little 20 year old sleep you had last time will seem like 20 seconds!}

/ No need to be so hostile my master. Besides, was it any of your concern I wouldn't hesitate to tell you. /

{I see. And of that little pet of yours? Any progress?}

/ She's not my pet master, but my companion. And as for her progress, she'd doing better than I expected. /

{Is that so? Since she's never been obedient in the first place, I didn't really expect her to actually start listening to you.}

/ All children eventually grow up, don't you think? The flower that blooms long after all others have will be the most beautiful of them all. The Police girl is one of my blood so naturally, I won't have her act any other way. She has potential and I'll be exploiting that potential to the very limit until she's completely changed from that pitiful maggot she was when I first me her. /

{So she actually satisfies you now?}

/ In every way. / Alucard replied grinning like a mad man, making his master wonder what he might be referring to.

{I could care less if she was doing the whole of Transylvania! Bring her back in one piece and don't you dare plan things behind my back with those other vampire pals of yours or I'll have your hide! And hers! Do I make myself clear servant?}

/ As clear as blood my master./

{It better be!}

Drinking the remainder of blood from his half full goblet, he watched the full moon go down as was dawn approaching, his laughter filling the entire castle.

"O master! How little you know of our kind. And I will make her mine. It's only a matter of time."

_Flashback_

_As her mental conversation with Alucard ended, Integra couldn't help put her hand to her nose and sigh._

"_Do you really think he'll go through with it Walter? What ever it is he's planning." She asked the old retainer lighting her cigarette._

"He_ always did have a mind of his own. And considering she does belong to him as vampire terms go, it wouldn't surprise me."_

"Yes_. It's been quite lately, much too quite to consider it a coincidence. There was only one mentioning of a vampire gathering in the old journal, but it's enough to make me wonder."_

"I_ understand Sir Integra. Still Alucard's been faithful to this family for years."_

"_Even so Walter. There's just so much a caged beast will put up with until it finally snaps and lashes out. And the **Count** is truly a dangerous one."_

_Flashback end_

There was darkness all around her surrounding her like a velvet blanket. All was silent and peaceful, except for one little thing. A strange feeling calling out to her as if saying 'wake up', 'wake up'…

And then, suddenly, her big crimson eyes opened, her body projecting forward, her forehead hitting the hard wooden surface of the coffin lid.

"Ouch…Damn lid."

/ So tense this night Police girl?/ Her master's voice sounded mocking in her mind just as the hard wood was lifted and she saw his hansom face starring down at her from his kneeled position.

"You should be more careful. Drink up." Offering her a goblet full of blood, he was most delighted to see how fast she snatched it from his hand, drinking up every last drop and cleaning the glass with her tongue as not to have missed one. What she didn't count on, however, was the single fact that the speed in which she moved caused the red coat to fall back and pool around her waist. All else above her bellybutton now exposed to the hungry gaze of her master. His eyes went up and down her frame, slowly as to savor each sinful inch of her skin. Dam he wanted her now. Those blood reddened lips and the single droplet she missed as it, o so tempting, slid down the fine line of her jaw and under her chin.

"I need more." Seras' desire filled voice reached his ears as she turned toward him, eyes pleading in unsatisfied lust. "Please….."

"Do you?" Alucard replied moving his head to her throat and lapping the drop of blood with his long tongue all the way up to her lips without toughing them. "Then my Seras, tonight we hunt."

"Yes…"

"Excellent!" Standing up her disappeared in a second taking his coat with him.

/ O, and Police girl? Do get dressed. I doubt your prey will fear you looking like that. / Just as he reappeared outside the castle, a high pitched scream could be heard coming from inside.

"Master!"

Beyond the valley, a few kilometers down stream, a small, yet peaceful village laid as if awaiting the arrival of the two hunters. Its people still held strong to the ancient beliefs passed down from generation to generation and as such, all vampires attempting to have a quick meal, had to be careful as not to be discovered.

"Are you sure about this master? What if I can't?"

"You will Police girl. When the time comes you'll know all there is to it. Hunger and instinct will kick in before you even know what happened. Beating them to it though, is where the fun is."  
As they made their way down one of the streets of the village, their disguises help them blend in perfectly with their surroundings. The master was dressed in a pair of black leather pants, his booths, gloves and a red, long sleeved shirt. His hair he kept short and the orange colored glasses on his nose to hide his bloody eyes; his posture calm and confident as he took one step after the other. Seras on the other hand, was wearing tight, black leather pants, a white, long sleeved, shoulder free blouse. A black corset was over it, and around half her chest and all her waist making it look slimmer and her already abundant chest bigger. Her high healed boots ending just under her knees, made her slender legs seem longer. Her hair was back to its normal length, a pair of black glasses covered her eyes and black gloves over her hands.

"I know the perfect place for midnight snack. Considering it's still there of course." Half an hour later the two were standing in a back alley behind a now modern night club.

"Here's where we start you training Police girl. You are to go in, attract, seduce and bring out your prey to the alley where I'll be waiting."

"You're not coming? But I thought…."

"Were I to do everything for you, you wouldn't learn anything at all. Besides, it's not that difficult as most of them will be drunk."

"You're saying I couldn't get a man if I wanted to? I can't believe you master!"

"What I meant to say Police girl, is they'll be too drunk to notice the danger staring them right in the face. All you have to do is show them what they want and get out."

"What do you mean show them what they want? I'm not going to strip or something!"

"You're not listening Seras. We're vampires, superior to humans in many ways. Our power lures them in, out bodies and beauty seduces them and our very being makes them want to worship us." Lifting her chin, he made his point even clearer by the seducing tone of his deep voice. " You have everything you need right here so be confident in your abilities my Seras as I am. Seduce them with your eyes, body language, words. Make them want to own and posses each and every part of you, let them get as close as possible but never let them touch. "

"Yes." She whispered mesmerized by him.

"Now go and make me proud. Show me you are worthy of the blood flowing inside you." Leaning in, he kissed her once on the forehead.

"Yes my master."

And so the young one made her way inside the club. There were so many people, mostly teenagers but older ones as well. Some were dancing, others drinking or talking, which was hard to do considering the very loud music. After heading towards the bar and ordering a drink as not to stand out more than necessary, she went in one of the corners, leaning against one of the support pillars as she began scanning her surroundings. It was both for potential prey but also for a quick peek inside their minds. You never know what you might find.

/ Remember my dear. Give them everything but leave them nothing./

/ Sir, yes sir my master. / She confidently replied as she once did so many years ago on that very first mission together. Several minutes later, she had her target. A man around his mid 30is with short brown hair, blue jeans and a black shirt. He was obviously drunk, both by his unsteady walk as he approached her, and also the large number of bottles on the table he sat at. What really surprised her, however, were his thoughts regarding not only her but every other woman in that club. It was enough to make her want to rip the filthy brain right out of his retched head. Smiling in a most seductive way with glasses half way down her nose, she knew exactly what to do. Forget hunger and instinct. Revenge sounded so much better, so much more satisfying.

/ Master I found one. /

/ I'm waiting. / He purred back in anticipation.

"And what do we have here?" The man asked while slowly approaching.

"What do you think?"

"O I think a lot. Just looking at that sexy body makes me wonder." Reaching out to touch her he soon discovered she much to fast for him. The game was just beginning.

"Wonder what?" Seras innocently asked moving around the pillar in a sort of cat and mouse game. Well vampire and dinner is more like it.

"What lies beneath those damn clothes of yours? And if I'm right, a lot and so worth it."

"I don't know." Stopping suddenly, she turned around removing her glasses and shortening the distance between them. Only a few cm were left. "I never like myself. Especially in the shower, all wet, with the water going down my body drop, by drop, by drop…" Moving her hand seductively as she spoke over her neck, down to and over to her chest, waist, between her legs, she could feel the lust take hold of her prey and increases with each passing second."…till there's nothing felt and it starts again and again and again…"

The man was salivating for her so much now he would do anything to posses her and follow her blindly wherever she went. And he wasn't alone.

/ Seras…./ Alucard's voice purred with lust. / What are you doing my pet? /

/ Playing with my food my master. / She answered back just as lustfully.

/ Don't keep me waiting./

/ No my master. /

The game was almost done, but another would soon begin.

"Would you like to see? Maybe help me like it?"

"Anything you want baby."

"My flats a few blocks away. Or we could just forget the shower and have some real fun outside. The dark excites me." Whispering in his ear, she moved around him before heading toward the back door of the club, closely followed by her blind, unsuspecting meal.

_To be continued….._

And that was chapter 10. A bit short but the next one will be longer, and more _sinful_. Seems Seras is learning very quickly wouldn't you agree?

But what of the master vampire, how long will his lust be kept in check with such a sweet temptation before him? And why did he purr with such desire for her? All this and more next week in chapter 11:

_Fangs already extended to full length and going well over his lower lip, sight bathe in red, hair growing and soon reaching passed his waist, hand clenching and unclenching as a new feeling took him by surprise. His chest started rising and falling, slow at first but rapidly increasing. He was breathing in lust as he used to do long ago when he was still human._

Evil has no limits, it's why you get this little sneak preview but nothing more.

Bye, bye


	11. Chapter 11

**Time to see how well the little draculina is doing. Will she have her 'meal'? And will the master be able to hold himself back from the excruciating desire to posses that sinful being before him? Let's find out shall we. **

**Chapter 11**

/ I'm waiting./ Were the master's thoughts as he most patiently waited for his fledgling in the darkened alley, well hidden from undesired viewers. He was most impressed by how fast she was learning. And as he waited the weather began taking a turn for the worse as if it was predicting the kill which was soon going to take place, the blood soon to be spilled on the concrete ground. A storm was approaching, the wind started picking up speed, the temperature dropped and more and more clouds covered the already dark sky. Then he felt it, carnal lust, need, desire in every way possible. It had hit him hard and fast and he was unprepared for it. It was coming from his fledgling. Lifting his head and sniffing the air once, he started laughing. She had her prey in the bag, but the lust coming from her wasn't directed at it. But him, and she didn't even notice. Her body's silent cries were beginning to have an effect on him. The blood lust had taken over her, the desire to take that life and please her master. O how well she was doing it. So far from him, yet enough to make to make him close his eyes and picture her in the most sinful ways covered in the delicious, hot blood of the stupid living boy.

/ Seras…./ He couldn't help purred with lust trough their shared link. / What are you doing my pet? /

/ Playing with my food my master. / She answered back just as lustfully.

/ Don't keep me waiting./

/ No my master. /

Dam that sweet voice of hers. If only he could get her to say that while having her arch and moan underneath him. It was too much for even a master vampire to bear.

/ O the sweet, sweet torture./ He thought to himself as he heard the door open and the pheromone filled sent of his draculina filled his nostrils. Taking advantage of the drunken state the man was in he easily put him under a powerful spell in order to have enough time to further taint his fledgling before allowing her to feed.

"Good work Police girl. Now finish the job."  
" Me?" she was a little confused.

"You brought him here. He's your meal so it wouldn't be fair if I intervened." Grinning like mad he liked his lips in anticipation for the show yet to come.

"You mean, kill him?"

"Should you desire yes. And I know you do, I can feel it. We can choose to kill or spare our prey just like we can choose whether to give them pleasure or pain before we bite. So choose my draculina."

"And if I can't?" Some doubt filled her at the prospect of really having to do it. Her mind was uneasy, torn between pleasing him and holding back.  
" That's a question you shouldn't be asking my kitten. After all, it was you who brought him here, your need for his blood. You know this or you wouldn't have started this little game with your prey. Instinct is taking over and it's that instinct that will lead you further. So do it! I've waited long enough for you to start taking blood and stop acting like a child. Take what you need and drink! No remorse, no crying. Humans don't ask their food if it wants to be eaten and neither should you. Drink your fill like you did in the coffin, with desire and lust. He's under your spell, now real him in."

" Master…" Turning around she looked at her kill.

"Do it my Seras. You've read his mind; you know what he wants to do to you. You know what he's done before and will keep doing unless you stop him." Grabbing her shoulders in a gentle, yet firm grip Alucard leaned his heat next to her right ear. His voice like velvet over the sensitive skin. "He's not an innocent, end it. Or is his touch really what you want?"

Her eyes widened at those words. Never!

"Do you want him to touch you? Kiss you? Caress your skin?"  
" No!" She almost screamed at him turning her head toward his.

"Then you know what to do. Embrace your nature, just like the wolf did in the forest. Let it loose, here and now."

Breathing in a deep breath, it was more to prepare herself than anything else. Eyes focused she walked up to her meal. "Will you stop me if I loose control?"

"You won't." With that Alucard released the man from under the spell and stepped back into the shadows to enjoy the show.

Head spinning at first, the man had to shake it a bit before everything around him became clear again. All except the dangerous predators lurking nearby that is.

"Poor baby. You almost hit the wall silly." Seras said with a seductive voice as to make him forget. A smile of her face let him see her fangs as they emerged from under her upper lip, but his drunken mind and the darkness of the alley made him fail to register the danger that came with it. All he could see was her slender, sexy figure backing him up against the wall behind him. "It would be such a shame to loose you before we even get started. And I want this so bad." Pressing up against him so he could feel every curve she possessed, she used her hand to keep his in place and from touching her, while positioning her head in the crook of his neck. Her breath caressed his skin sending shivers up his spine, her mind projecting sensual images inside his mind making him believe he was in charge and undressing her. She could clearly fill his desire to take her as it was pressing up against her thigh, his moans filling the alley in tune with the mild thunder above.

Watching his fledgling like this was like watching the finest piece of art. Her skills perfect in every way, the desire to take that maggots blood, the shear need for it, the complete and utter control she had over her prey, the illusion created. It was exquisite and beyond perfection. And all displayed as only a master could, and a master enjoy. Her very first feeding, yet she made it seem like she had been doing it for centuries. Just watching soon became torture, he could feel his own bloodlust rise, demand he have a bite from the goddess before him. Fangs already extended to full length and going well over his lower lip, sight bathe in red, hair growing and soon reaching passed his waist, hand clenching and unclenching as a new feeling took him by surprise. His chest started rising and falling, slow at first but rapidly increasing. He was breathing in lust as he used to do long ago when he was still human. Shit she'd done it to him. Vampires only needed to breathe when driven by extreme lust and need for another of their kind. Once and only once in their long life: when finding their true mate. The air meant nothing, the simple action everything. O how long he'd waited for this moment to happen. And now it finally did and with his Police girl no less. If there had been a time he'd wanted her before, it was nothing compared to how badly he wanted her now. Looking into her mind he could clearly see the god dam, sweet, torturing sin that was her beautiful body, angelic voice leaving those blood stained lips of hers, skin gloving under the pressure of desire.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes…ohhh….yes…."

And as he watched, anger and jealousy slowly filled his soul. She was giving all that attention to that bastard instead of him. He desperately wanted to be in his place, the one receiving her attention, caresses and, yes, her love. But stopping her now meant loosing all he'd worked for in the first place. He couldn't have that.

"Good." With those words Seras sank her teeth into the man's neck just as a single drop of water hit his raised and exposed forehead. Greedily she drank; gulp by gulp his rich blood flowed down her throat. She felt his pleasure, felt his life leave his body. It was hers now and after reading his mind she wasn't giving it back. As the rain socked both vampires, the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard right before…

"Master…"

Deep laughter, strong, hard and psychotic followed next. Blood ran down Seras's chin as she turned to him, eyes pleading and burning just like his.

"Perfect! Perfect my Seras!" clapping twice, the master vampire walked up to her.

"You've please me greatly."

"Have I?"

"So much. And? Do you regret it?"

"No." She purred.

"Excellent! And his blood? Did it satisfy you?"

"Yes."

Grabbing her by the waist and pulling her hard against his chest, Alucard started nuzzling her neck, liking her tender skin and the blood running over it. "Then you won't mind sharing, will you? Blood obtained through pleasure or fear is so much sweeter than the one obtained by just biting. You were so perfect my Seras. I've never felt such desire watching one of my blood feed and such need for you to be mine." Moving his fangs up and down her throat, he began nipping, liking and kissing it over and over again until it made her start moaning. Soon he moved lower down her shoulder, exposing it even more by pushing her white blouse down with his left hand. Shivers of excitement ran along her spine, her body wanting more of his sinful touch.

" Master…do….."  
" Don't be afraid. Will you feed me little one? Share some of your delicious blood with me?"

"Yes…..yes my master…."She moaned pushing her neck closer to his dangerous teeth and mouth.

"Good girl." A mere second later Alucard's fangs pierced her throat over her original marks, making her scream in slight pain before extreme pleasure took over. Taking only a few gulps of her addictive blood, he released her and started kissing his way back up towards her still bloody lips.

"Master…."

Interrupting her with a tender kiss Alucard waited for her to make a move. Accept or reject him. And he was not displeased. A moment later she responded to his kiss, and surprisingly made it even better. Little by little it grew in intensity, their passion increasing as their tongues battled for dominance and explored each other. With such little experience, Seras was most pleased to have a real master teach her such a valuable lesson, to help introduce her into the world of carnal pleasure she'd been denied access to. And the best part, it wasn't any master, but her master. Hers. Moaning into his opened mouth as he pushed her back against the cold, hard surface of the wall, their soaked bodies became so intimately close to each other that there wasn't a part they didn't feel. Raising her hands above her head using strands of his black, silky hair, Alucard deepened the kiss further making her arch, moan and sigh over and over again.

/Master…../

/ Seras…..my sweet Seras…../

To be continued…..

Till next week, but just a small hint. Things aren't going to be that easy. If he wants her he'll have to be just a bit more patient. All will be revealed in the next chapter so don't hate me, that much, for stopping here.

Bye, bye

_"Damn it! Dam it to hell!" _

_The ancient vampire cursed over and over again._

_/ Dam her! Dam those innocent eyes, those god dam perfect lips and body. Dam the innocents and trust she carries after all I've done to taint her!/ Making contact with a nearby wall, his fist left a huge hole as it went straight though it. / Why'd I have to kiss her? I'm stronger than this. /_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, **

**I know it's been longer than usual with the updating and all that but I've been sick this past week and a half and simply didn't have any time or felt like writing anything. Anyway, here's my latest chapter, a little short but I'm planning on making the next one a bit longer (we'll see)**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

_Raising her hands above her head using strands of his black, silky hair, Alucard deepened the kiss further making her arch, moan and sigh over and over again._

_/Master…../ _

_/ Seras…..my sweet Seras…../_

The passionate kiss, which seemed to last an eternity, drove the young draculina made as the fire within her grew more and more in intensity, burning her from the inside out. Alucard was slowly caressing her body with his long, elegant fingers as they went from her back to her waist, chest, thighs, not leaving anything behind. Drops of blood spilled between them as Seras's inexperience made her cut her tongue several times on his sharp teeth. Yet the taste and very smell of that crimson nectar made the whole act even better than it already was. There was no need for suggestive images to be sent between them as their bodies had already found a perfect rhythm to move it.

"Alucard….."

Breaking the kiss to lick the blood from the corner of her mouth, Alucard studied her face as his glasses hung half way down his nose exposing his eyes to her. Never before had they been so gentle than just now, yet seconds later they changed to sadness, anger and finally rage as he pulled back abruptly.  
" Damn it!" Getting out his Jackal and shooting the corps with a silver bullet to prevent it from changing into a ghoul, he turned and walked away.

"We're leaving! Now!"

"Aluc….."

"I said now!" A black vortex appeared behind the frightened girl swallowing her up and transporting her back to her room in the castle. Roughly landing on the floor next to her bed she was far too startled to even get up.

/Master? /

/ You are to stay here till I return! Understand? /

/Y….yes master. /

The fear she felt coming from his menacing aura and by simply hearing his voice in her head was enough to make her do anything he asked as long it didn't get worse. Pulling her trembling knees up to her chin she supported her head on them.

/What was that about? I've never seen him so upset, what did I do? /

The moment had been so perfect, the sensation she felt, the unique pleasure of it all. So then why? Never before had she felt anything like it in her short life as both a human and vampire. Calling it a kiss didn't even cover it. It frightened her at first, but that fear soon gave away to soothing pleasure, made her give in to him, accept all he was doing to her and respond back as best as she could. Her first real kiss, the first one she wasn't forced to give and then practically beat that person to death for trying. Merely thinking about it made her smile and blush. Her master had been so passionate and gentle and for that one moment, she forgot he was her master and thought more of him as her lover. But now she was unsure of what to think. Should the situation present itself would he even consider it?

/ Probably not. I'm far too weak for him. / After a while, finally having the nerve to stand up, she walked up to the windowsill and looked at the darkened sky.

/ Still, I whish he'd look at me like that again. /

Meanwhile….

"Damn it! Damn it to hell!"

The ancient vampire cursed over and over again, his voice and eyes filled with rage as he emptied a whole cartridge of blessed silver bullets into two more ghouls. After his, so called display of affection towards his fledgling, Alucard needed to drain the blood of two victims before finally managing to calm down enough to think. The rain continued bombarding the earth, thunder and lightning scaring the world above his head.

/ Damn her! Damn those innocent eyes and god damn perfect lips and body. Damn the innocents and trust she carries after all I've done to taint her!/ Making contact with a nearby wall, his fist left a huge hole as it went straight though it. / Why'd I have to kiss her? I'm stronger than this. I've held strong against this sort of emotion for centuries, and she only needs a moment to break me. Dam it why now? I can't let this happen. She'll be too big of a liability if I do. They won't accept her now, that rule be damned! /

A fit of laughter took hold him as realization sank in.

"The past is in the past but it's that very past that defines the future." He whispered looking up towards the heavens above, a sad expression written all over his hansom face before he disappeared into the night.

As dawn approached Alucard returned to castle reappearing in his fledgling's room. She had patiently waited for her master to return despite how tired she felt. What she saw, however, as she turned towards him shocked her. His red shirt was torn and bloody in many places as was his face since he didn't bother to clean up.

"Plans have changed! The gathering will be tomorrow night so be ready to leave at sundown!"

" Yes master."  
" Go sleep draculina, I need to be alone."

"Yes." Nothing her head she phased down in the catacombs to her coffin and left the vampire alone as asked. Retreating himself to a different room in the castle, he took one of the white sheets covering part of the furniture letting a cloud of dust fill the air around him. Taking a seat in the chair hidden beneath he brought one hand to his face letting it rest there. And as the though back on the nightly event once more, he couldn't help laugh at the irony of it all. Things got only worse after he had left his fledgling.

_Flashback_

_Long hours had the master spent simply walking the soil of his land. Hunger under control, thoughts in place, he had actually managed to calm down enough. Yet all that changed when something came behind him. Or should I better say someone. _

"It's_ been so long Vlad. I didn't really believe you'd attend this time considering last time's events." A male voice said with a strong aura behind it._

"I_ don't remember giving you permission to use that name Adrian."_

"A_ yes, how could I forget? You go by your slave name now, what was it again?"_

"I'd_ be more careful if I were you. I'm not in the mood for your stupidity."_

"Of_ course. You have after all other things in mind. Like the gathering, and that stupid, pathetic excuse of a fledgling of yours. Tell me does she still refuse to drink, fight, and be a proper vampire?"_

"What_ goes on between my fledgling and me is none of your concern! And unless you shut that mouth of yours I'll personally send you to hell and do it for you since it's of no use to you anyway!"_

"I'm_ just the messenger. But it had to be said! All the other vampires know and I'm surprised you haven't destroyed her yet. She's an embarrassment to vampires everywhere! O there has to be something good that she does? Does she warm your bed is that it? Please you in any way like a good little whore? With that body of hers it's no wonder you keep her."_

_Eyes flashing bright red in pure hatred like the very pits of hell, Alucard didn't loose a second and simply shot the vampire through the gut with silver bullets before kicking him there as hard as possible with his right foot. _

"You_ dare question my authority and judgment you piece of shit! I am your lord and master!" The next thing the young vampire learned was never to talk in such a way to an older, so much more powerful vampire. _

"You_ had your chance! Daniel is gone and you're all alone. Poor, poor Daniel. Stuck with looking after the throne for the slave once master. Well it's done now! Andrei has other plans! No more listening to old gh….." Adrian never had time to finish that sentence before the vampire descended on him again. _

"Show_ me your power then! You don't even have the nerve to fight like a proper vampire! Face me!"_

_The bloodlust began at the prospect of a good fight, of a playmate if you will, to break till there was nothing left of him. Silver bullets flew through the sky, shadows collided and body parts regenerated. But no matter how hard the he tried, he had no real chance against the master of them all. _

"_Ahhhh!" His screams of pain filled the air as Alucard's hand shot straight through Adrian's abdomen; blood gushing out of his damaged body like water would a fountain._

"_Is that all you got maggot? You worthless piece of dog meat don't know the first thing about being a proper ruler of the night!" Shadows emerging from his black hair wrapped themselves around his torso, ripping both his arms out in one swift blow causing him to scream yet again. But why waste such precious blood? Bringing both bleeding appendages over his head he let the crimson liquid poor down into his opened mouth and down his throat. _

"I'll_ decide who's in charge and who isn't!" Not even bothering to pull his hand from Adrian's body he just moved it up towards his heart with immense speed as a knife would through a thin piece of paper. Gripping the organ between his fingers he tore it out of his chest in a second and squeezed it till there was nothing left. His body turned the very next moment into a pile of dust, slowly being washed away from the face of the earth by the falling rain. _

_/Viola!/ Alucard called for the mind of a different vampire, one of the last he knew he could trust._

_[Yes milord?] The voice answered back second's later._

_/ The gathering will be tomorrow night! Make sure all are there or I'll personally have them all destroyed till their nothing but dog meat! /_

_[ Milord w….]_

_/ Understood!/ His patience was wearing thin as he projected the image of the scum's death in, not only hers mind, but all other members of the vampire council as well as any other he could find. Only one was spared from the horrific sight, the young draculina so loyal to her monstrous master. _

_[Yes. As you wish.]_

_Flashback end_

_To be continued..._

End for chapter 12, 13 is up and I'll make sure not to update one Friday (if you catch my drift)_._

I'll try to update as soon as possible, and please leave a little something when you're done reading.

Bye, bye for now.

_13:_

_"No mater what happens you must keep your word."_

_"I know." The girl replied as she turned her head away from the window and towards her master._


	13. Chapter 13

Hy.

1. I know I said I didn't want to update chapter 13 on Friday( Friday 13th :)) I didn't have time sooner as my schedule got changed and I got home at 9 yesterday. Regarding chapter 14, it's almost half-way done but I won't be able to update sooner than next Friday or Saturday. I have two exams and a presentation next week and I need to study so I won't have time to take care of my story till at least next Thursday. Sorry. Chapter 15 is also planed out so I'm hoping inspiration will come easy.

2. I've been thinking of writing another AlucardXSeras fic, a one shot this time. I'm not yet sure what it will be like but I want it to have something to do with Christmas. all I have so far is Seras running through the snowy streets of London and a cemetery scene that will probably be somewhere in the middle of the story. It's as far as I got. As I won't have time for it till at least for another week and a half or so, this story will not be posted until December 23 or 24.

3. Back to the main story, but a little question first. If someone gave a most stunning gown for a present, what would you do with it? Take it or leave it?

4. Enjoy chapter 13 :).

**Chapter 13**

The rough pebble road shook under the force of six pairs of strong, elegant legs running over it one step at a time. The legs belonged to six beautiful, all black stallions, their manes fluttering in the wind, red eyes focused on the road ahead and mouths partially opened as the cold air escaped them. They were driven by a shadow driver covered in a black cloak as only his skeleton like hand and lower jaw were visible. Should you have the courage to actually go anywhere near him that is. And being pulled by those magnificent creatures was an elegant black coach with big wooden wheels.

"No mater what happens you must keep your word."

"I know." The girl replied as she turned her head away from the window and towards her master. A black hood covered most of her lovely face." I know."

Both creatures of the night sat opposite from each other in the comfort of a beautiful interior colored in black and gold. The seats were black leather with small golden pillows in the corners. The curtains were black as well and covered the door and the two windows on each side of it. They had been traveling for the past hour and a half and were now slowly approaching their designated destination.

_Flashback_

"Wait_. Master please wait." Seras's voice could be heard through the castle corridors as was pulled by her master while wearing only a white sheet and her cotton panties. Trying to keep up with him was hard as he was moving very fast and she also had to keep the sheet from completely falling off of her body. "I'm not even dre…."_

"It_ wouldn't have made a difference if you were. I still would not have approved." _

_She had barely woken up when her master had simply appeared, basically ripped the lid of her coffin and pulled her out." Now come along like a good girl."_

_Unlike his fledgling, Alucard was already dressed and wearing a pair of black pants, leather shoes and a white, long sleeved cotton shirt with the first three buttons opened. His silky hair was long again and stood out in contrast, by both its movement and color, against the crimson, elegant cape he was wearing over his broad shoulders. Some time and several long corridors later she found herself in a strange, dark room. No windows just a door. And in the middle of it was a huge mirror and something that looked like a covered coat hanger._

"The_ gathering is traditional in every way so you must dress accordingly no mater what happens." His voice was just as angry as it had been the night before._

"What_ do you mean? What co…."_

"_It doesn't concern you!" He screamed at her making her flinch at his harsh words as he removed the sheet and thus exposed the most beautiful gown she'd ever seen. The upper part resembled a strapless crimson corset which could be tied up in the back by crimson laces and thus covered the space between the lower back and the bottom part of the shoulder blades. The rest of her back and shoulders would therefore be free and visible. The front seemed to be made accordingly to her rather abundant chest and had small red rubies, forming a pattern, on it. The lower part was sprawled out from the waist, its form almost revealing the shape of a flower. There were also smaller pieces of material, in the exact shape of opened roses, strategically places on the gown in order to help maintain the overall form of the gown. On the hands of the dummy were also long crimson sleeves reaching up just slightly over the elbow and on the floor in front of the dummy were a pair of matching crimson sandals. _

"Put_ it on because we're leaving regardless of your state of dress!" _

_Taking a few seconds to recover from the mild shock the gown put her in, she said._

"No_."_

"Are_ you questioning me?" Grabbing her wrist as he had done several nights ago, he roughly pulled her to him making her drop the sheet in the process." Are you?"_

"Why_ should I wear something so beautiful to a funeral? To war?" Her words had an effect, the grip loosened. How did she know?_

"You're_ never angry without a reason! Something happened last night other than me! "_

"And_ why should you be so important? Because I kissed you? Don't be stupid Police girl!"_

"I'm_ not!" Starring him right in his angry face, she stood her ground more confident than ever. "I can figure things out for my self."_

"Then_ just do it!"_

"No_!"_

_As rage filed him once more his shadows started reappearing all around them. _

"_Don't test me Police girl! You know what I'm capable of!"_

"So_ do you! But I'm still not doing it!"_

"Why_? I won't tell you again!"_

"Then_ don't. I'd go like this if it meant no fighting. But it won't, so why bother? I saw you last night though you hid it from me. I can feel them, all of them ever since I woke up the other night." Her words confused him, his grip loosened considerably._

"You_ shouldn't."_

"_You told me to learn to seek with my powers, feel for my target before starting anything. Please h…."_

_/ This must not happen, not now. / _

"Not_ ancient ones and not so young." Releasing her completely he turned around putting one hand on the dummy so he could lean on it for support._

"I_ feel you. I know where you are always and how you feel."_

"We_ are not discussing this further!"_

"Yes_ we are! Tell me!"_

"Get_ dressed!" His patience running very thin, Alucard had to struggle not to lose the very last bit of self control he still possessed._

"I_ know you better than you think!"_

"You_ know nothing!" Lashing out at her, he discovered that this time she was the one faster of the two._

"I_ opened up why can't you?" _

_A few moments later Seras had him pinned down under her as she straddled his waist and kept his arms above his head in place. Though he could free himself at any time, he didn't. He just stood there watching her._

"You_ toy with everyone! Even me! The past is the past, yet you still live in it! Why did you bring me here? You could have dealt with the whole situation on your own! Why are you training me if your only intent is to wash it all away? Why did you kiss me?" Whispering the last part as her body began to shake, she desperately tried to find the answers she needed in his eyes." Why can't you answer me? "_

_Just as her grip loosened she found herself looking not down, but up at him. And it only took a moment for his lips to descend on hers and for her body to be bombarded by the pleasure filed sensation; her naked skin in intimate contact with both the cold floor under her and the warm body above her. Her hands he kept over her head, fingers entwined as his own hands squeezed and released hers in the same rhythm of the passionate kisses he shared with her. She soon started arching and moaning underneath him in a desperate attempt to get as close as possible to him. She could only pray he wouldn't stop anytime soon. _

_/ This is why./_

_And just like that the blissful moment ended. Alucard broke the kiss despite her mental pleading and after pulling her up simply embraced her as hard as he could without actually breaking her petite frame. Keeping his head in the crook of her neck he calmed himself even more by inhaling her beautiful sent. Responding back Seras moved her arms around his waist, under the red cape and finally over his back as her finger gripped the white shirt covering it. _

"I_ can't have you."_

"Why_? I'd let you, only you."_

"It's_ for your own good. It's not allowed before a gathering."_

"But_ I want you. I want you to be mine, please." Both her sadness and love were projected at him through their shared link." Even if I am too week for you."_

"You_ know why."_

"I_ don't care what so old bat once said!"_

_Chuckling at her sudden outburst Alucard nicked her skin taking the smallest amount of her sweet blood and making the wound close with a swipe of his tongue when done. _

"Don't_ be so disrespectful towards your master." He said before phasing out of his arms and quickly reappearing in front of her with the crimson gown in his arms. _

"_Seras…."_

"No_." She said shaking her head._

"If_ you truly care like you say you do, you'll wear it." Searching his eyes, lips slightly parted and wanting to protest further, she reluctantly gave in and took it from him, holding it tight against her chest. Closing her eyes she pictured herself wearing it just has her master had taught her to do when forming clothes. A small tingling sensation took over and after opening her eyes she saw her own reflection staring back in the mirror in front of her. Her messy hair was now elegantly tied in a small bun as a beautiful ruby plated, golden tiara adorned the top of her head and two rose shaped ruby earrings in her ears. She hadn't even felt the pain of them piercing the skin since she'd never worn something like them before. It was a sight that would have fascinated and brought immense joy to any woman, yet to the young draculina it was only something that made her fell even sadder. The gift wasn't a gift at all, but a parting reason. _

"_I'll keep silent you need no ask me to." Seras said while walking up to her master._

"No_ emotions Seras. Not the ones you now hold inside. You've already drawn to much attention on you and I can't do anything more to protect you."_

"_I understand."_

_She was hurting now more than ever. After living with this sort of pain for so long she finally thought she was free of it, free to show her emotions, her love. But in reality, all she suffered in the past seemed like a gentle kiss compared to pain she was feeling now. It was ripping her apart from the inside out, piece by piece as to prolong her torture even further. _

_Flashback end_

_To be continued..._

So? What did you think?

And to answer my question, what would you do with such a beautiful dress? Be like the draculina or not?

Till next time, by, bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, its story time.

I've finally finished with the exams so I now have time to write. So, we're up to chapter 14, now it's really been a long story hasn't it?

Well I hope you enjoy this one. The gathering begins and with it a whole new bunch of problems for the two vampires.

**Chapter 14**

"When I said the gathering's tonight I dam well meant it!" Alucard's rage filled voice filed the entire room making everyone present stop from what they were doing and look at him.

After arriving at the fortress the vampire and his loyal fledgling made their way towards the room were all other vampires were waiting. It had a hexagonal shape, walls covered in magnificent paintings and large windows letting the pale moonlight pierce it. Both the floor and the ceiling were covered in a dark colored wood which stood in contrast to the gold-brown rugs over it. Massive support beams going from one side of the ceiling to the other supported the stone roof of the unique building. Two crystal chandeliers hung from these beams illuminating the room and its inhabitants. Vampires of all ages depending on the time of their creation were standing around a black wooden table with seven seats. Most were standing down, but some stood up as according to tradition. Each vampire wore a unique symbol and color, beautiful gowns, suits and hairstyles. The seven seats in the middle of the room belonged to the oldest among them. These vampires formed the council created to monitor vampiric activity, each being responsible for a certain corner of the world but all under the control of the true no-life king. Yet three of the seats were empty, two were missing and one would never return. The other four were a male vampire with long, light brown hair and golden eyes, a female with short, curly red hair. The two which stood out most, though, looked no older than 15 and 16 years old, a girl with long platinum hair and violet eyes and a boy with white hair and the same eye color. Just as the clock was a few beats away from announcing midnight the massive door of the room opened to reveal the master as he most confidently and proudly walked across the room passing all other as they got out of his way and eventually took up the throne like seat in front of the council's table. Yet regardless of how imposing his very presents was, the one thing all eyes were intently focused on was the mysterious figure covered by a black cloak and closely following the vampire before her. The crimson of her dress could partially be seen under the black of her cloak with each step she took. Her mental barriers were up, posture just as perfect as her master's and her emotions well under control as not to betray how scared and also how sad she really was. As all others of her kind, respectful of vampire tradition, she took up her place standing right next to her master's chair. No matter how it would take, she would not move until told to do so. The hood on her head was covering most of her beautiful face except for her blood red lips, jaw and the upper most portion of her elegant throat.

"So?"

"Milord." The male vampire replied standing up from his chair. "Andrei and Ivana ar….."

"I could care less if they were stacked on silver during the middle of the day screaming in agony! What I do want to know is who dared to send that worm to me last night and were the hell is my fledgling! As I recall it's your job to monitor the situation and not let young lings do what ever the hell they want! Do you want all those retched mortals to know about us? Do you?"  
" No milord b…"

"Yes we do!" Another male voice belonging to a chocolate brown haired vampire shouted as he entered the room. Behind him, a most beautiful female with long ebony hair, crimson eyes and black and gray gown very tight around her frame as to bring out each and every curse she possessed. "Why not? They're nothing but food to us anyway! Why should even bother listening to you any longer? You failed to get involved in maters these last hundred years, yet here you are strolling in and acting like you own the place!"

"I do." Alucard responded most calm." And as I recall I'm the last authority when it comes to such decisions. The whole idea of this blasted council was to make sure the rules were followed and the vampires kept in check. "  
" Yet here you are a mere slave to humans and turned against your kind." The female's sarcastic voice said next. "O I'm sorry? Am I forgetting something?"

"Me being the way I am is none of your concern. It wasn't then and it certainly isn't now!"

"Right, considering you're too busy running after each short skirt you see on the street. Or wasn't that what happened last time? You forfeited the last meeting to London's whores! "

"Lucy chose it and Mina was too much of a coward to go through with it!" Spirits started to rise." As for my motives for going to London, they are mine and none of your dam busyness temptress!"

"I'm flattered; I didn't know you still cared?"

Alucard's laughter filled the room." I don't. I had my reasons, you had yours but in the end it was nothing but a game. And you lost my dear, over and over again."

"You toyed with me you bastard!" Ivana screamed back." Mocking me and making fun of me every time it pleased you! It was never good enough; I was never good enough for your stupid plans!"  
" No you weren't. Far to week while whining too much and unable to stand on your own two feet. "

"And I suppose your latest conquest pleases you? Refusing blood? Is that your latest turn on? No vampire refuses the chance to live eternally unless there's something wrong with them! Is she psychotic enough for you?"

Barely impressed by that speech Alucard simply smiled his Cheshire cat grin. "Ask her yourself if you're so desperate." Moving his right gloved hand towards his fledgling he raised two fingers as a sign for her to take of the black hood and reveal the mystery hidden beneath. And what a sight she was. Her sadness morphed into sensuality, lips only slightly parted, eyes fiery red focused and burning as if full of desire, jewelry sparking as it reflected the light coming from above her head. All eyes were on her whishing they could see more of the ravishing beauty before their very eyes.

"Well? She doesn't bite as you so eloquently put it. No? Then let me."

"Don't you dare make fun of me you bastard!"

Ignoring her completely Alucard questioned his fledgling, his voice full of want and lust.

"Do you enjoy pleasing your master draculina? Regardless?"  
" Yes." Was Seras's immediate answer not even flinching once as she spoke. "Master is master and must always be pleased and obeyed. I do all my master asks of me."

"Do you? You're nothing but his filthy whore!"

"I am what my master whishes me to be."

"You dare sp…."  
"Enough!" Shouting from the pit of his lungs he interrupted her." You asked your question, she answered! I will not hear another word of it! There are more important things to discuss, like your punishment!" Laughing like a mad man he already pictured their demise and screams of agony as he would, o so slowly, get rid of them and prolong their punishment for as long it would last. "Now which one of you maggots murdered my former fledgling? You know the penalty for destroying one of the council members without proper judgment."

"Who do you think?" Andrei replied." These cowards couldn't move a muscle without someone having to come and wipe their ass afterwards! I destroyed him and the other who helped me do it! Now it's just you and me _Slave_! I'll see you rot and then take my rightful place! You're no longer welcomed her! All of us agree but they're too cowardly to say it to your face!"

"Is that a challenge maggot?" Shadows shot from his body as he quickly stood up and walked up to his new, potential challenger." From you?" Unable to withstand the sweet irony of it all, his laughter increased becoming hysterical and eyes glowed bright red as the pits of hell." Is it? A worthless worm not able to properly control his power until he was over a hundred? I'll destroy you till there's nothing left and then revive you so I can do it again and feed you to my hellhounds!"

"Your words are meaningless Count! You're bound like a dog not me! Reduced to serve a human whore, did she even let you out of your leash? Your bloody line ended with Daniel's death, the two babies over there at the table don't mater one bit as their heads are in the clouds most of the time and that stupid fledgling of yours is nothing! You have nothing!

"I have everything! You dare question me in my own land, in my court! My judgment is what saved that retched life of yours and what do you do? Sent vampires to hunt for all to see when it was clearly agreed to stay hidden!"

"Last time you ran after a woman! Is that how you judge?"

"I do as I dam well please in my own Land! None of did anything then except cower like the maggots you are when the slayers came! Servant I am not! Being captured did nothing to me!"

"It made you look weak! And it's enough for me to challenge you!"

"Let me see you try!" with great speed Alucard lashed out at the vampire before him wanting to hit him as hard as possible and thus send him flying straight through the nearest wall. But something stopped him; the fear coming from his draculina. Sometime during his verbal war with Andrei, Ivana had taken the opportunity to study the girl a little better. Yet gently was not the way she was doing it. Her hand was tightly wrapped around her throat.

"Letting your whore get in the way? How careless!" Using the distraction caused by his partner, Andrei tried to take control of the situation but never succeed. His body made quick contact with the massive stone wall behind him, going all the way through it.

"You think I care? Those of my blood can fend for themselves no mater what the cost! Use her if you like but you'll only be giving me a reason more to pummel you into the ground!" A shadow like whip appeared in the master's right hand which he used to break the entire wall his victim had gone through. "I'll see you rot in the deepest pits of hell!" His anger spread in all the souls present there at that exact moment making shivers of fear run down their undead spines.

To be continued...

So? What do you think? Andrei is in deep trouble now. But what of Seras and Ivana?

All this and more in chapter 15. Which is, YES almost done (got really inspired after the exam Tuesday so I stood up to write it)

Bye, bye and please leave me a nice little review.

_"You're so beautiful. Why don't you smile?" Alucard's soft, mesmerizing voice caressed the young draculina's ears as she stood in front of him and his fingers slowly moved up and down her exposed, alabaster shoulders. _

_"I'll smile if you want me to." _

Till next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Time for chapter 15, and so the battle rages on.

Regarding the one-shot I wanted to post on Christmas, it's not going to happen anymore. I know I said I'd try to finish it by then, but the thing is it sort of turned out to be more than just a simple one-shot. I managed to write that cemetery scene I referred to last time and it was simply too good to just leave the story there and not write more. That's why I'm going to write the whole thing little by little when I'll have time. The basic concept of the story is lined out and I have a pretty good idea of how it will turn out. Still, I'm first going to finish writing waking the sleepy dragon before I post anything of the new story. There are still a few chapters to go.

So enjoy.

**Chapter 15**

And so the fighting raged on merciless. One vampire against the other, master against fledgling. The master of them all fighting not one opponent but hundreds. More than half the undead once under his service now retaliated under their new master. The match was unfair, yet that alone was enough to drive the Count mad with bloodlust and desire to show them who's in charge. His control was almost but none existing as he destroyed, ripped apart, tortured one vampire after the other. The blessed silver bullets were long gone so it all went down the traditional way, hand to fang combat. Shadows and familiars of all shapes and sizes collided and clashed with all their might as each fought for what they held most sacred.

"Yes show me! Show me what you've maggot! Hurry! Show me! Show me!" Alucard screamed in pure bloodlust, face filled with hatred and blood, inches away from his challenger as they gripped each other in an attempt to dominate.

"I'll end that retched bloodline of yours!"

Thus the war raged on, with very little consideration of what went on around them.

And as the master faced his challenger, so did the young draculina.

"You really thing you mater little whore? I doubt you even know what you are!"

"I am my master's blood!" Seras' voice finally said in anger before tearing herself away from the death grip keeping her in place." Only he may touch me!"

"O I don't plan on touching you, I plan on destroying you! Your miserable excuse of a life will be my personal revenge against that bastard!"

Phasing from sight only to reappear right behind the girl with a silver sword formed from her shadows she commanded. A single purpose in mind, her death. As it came down in one swift move the blade cut right through the side of the young vampire in an attempt to pierce her undead hart. Still, Seras managed to get out of the way in time but not without sustaining some damage. Two of her ribs were cut right through, blood started to stain her already crimson dress. And after pulling the blade back, Ivana yanked the black cloak off of her body while simultaneously kicking her in the gut with her high healed shoe, thus making her fall on the wooden floor.

"Ahhh!" She hissed in pain as her blood started leaking on the smooth surface beneath her.

"Down already? And here I expected more from Dracula's whore!" Taking a swing at her again her sword stopped midway as Seras grabbed hold of the blade with her bare hands. Unfortunately, the sharp edge cut through the fabric of her gloves as well as her skin enough to bring out blood and cause her flesh to start sting in pain. Her growing anger on the other hand made her forget everything else.

"I am not a whore! And you will respect my master!" Fighting back she made her own shadows form a curved sword and after pushing Ivana back, swung the blade aiming it at her neck but cut through her right cheek instead. As more immortal blood was spilled that night, the whole atmosphere around them smelled of it thus increasing each and every vampire's bloodlust even further. Drop by drop, the blood fell from her face and onto her grey gown staining it.

"You retched bitch!" She said whipping her cheek with her hand. As it instantly healed, she went for another swing but stopped midway as she finally noticed the element of her torture hanging from the fledgling's neck. Though it could not grow any further, her rage doubled itself from that one tiny sight.  
" The locket? He gave it to you! That god dam monster gave it to you after promising it to me!" Hearing those words being spat out with such hatred and rage, Seras quick put her free hand around it in an attempt to protect it from the beast before her. She could care less if her master had promised it to every other woman on the planet. It was hers now and that was all that really mattered.

"Guess it's mine now! So hands off!" She screamed back in pride knowing full well how valuable that small piece of jewelry was.

_Flashback_

"You're_ so beautiful. Why don't you smile?" Alucard's soft, mesmerizing voice caressed the young draculina's ears as she stood in front of him and his fingers slowly moved up and down her exposed, alabaster shoulders. _

"I'll_ smile if you want me to." Was her only reply looking straight at her reflection._

"You_ still don't understand little one."_

"I've_ learned long ago not to understand certain things as it hurts les than if I do."_

"_Yet this you must for I can not free you or accept you now." Just as he spoke a beautiful crimson pendant on a thin golden chain appeared around the base of her throat." And still I want you to shine and stand out for everyone to see."_

"You_ don't have to dress me up like a porcelain doll. I'm strong enough not to break."__  
__" Exactly." Turning her around he leaned almost all the way in. "You're still standing after all I've done to taint that innocents inside of you. You fight me, yet surrender to me at the same time and it's precisely that, that has been intriguing me ever since I met you. "_

"_Why's it matter?"_

"Because_ you've blossomed so beautifully my Seras. Promise me."_

"You_ know I already have."_

_Pulling back the vampire was stopped by her gentle hands and pleading eyes.__  
__" I l….." A gloved finger on her lips interrupted her words._

"_No words will ever be as meaningful as your eyes." Leaning back, his lips touched hers just her sad, crimson eyes closed, a blood tear escaping them. Passion grew in seconds, the last kiss, the last moment of untainted affection they had left. And unlike all those other times he'd started it, this time the draculina was the one to carry it further as her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and pulled him closer to her exploring his scalp and silken locks._

_/ You please me so my draculina./_

_/ I know, but so do you. /_

_Flashback end_

"I'll have your retched heart!"

The fight took of once more, the youngling coping as best as she could against a much more skilled and experienced vampire. Sure she'd fought her master before, but regardless of how brutal he'd been, he always stopped before something _really _bad happened to her. This time though, she was truly fighting for her life. That and the pleasure and pride she knew she would her master should she succeed. The silver blades collided again and again though Seras had very little sword training. Instinct and her desire to survive allowed her to access the hidden information within her blood. If her master could win, and he surely would, why not her as well?

And speaking of the vampire, a terror inspiring screamed followed by another and then another and so forth broke the fighting. The forest was now completely socked in immortal, ancient blood. And amongst the trees, there stood hundreds of silver spikes each one piercing a limp undead body as their blood dripped and flowed down from them and onto the grass below. Between them, laughing psychotically with an insane look on his face was none other than the one and only Dracula. His body covered in black leather and soaked to the skin in crimson blood, head leaned backwards, blood staining his wide opened moth revealing his dangerous fangs, eyes reflecting an inferno fit from hell and his arms rose towards the heavens above as if to mock their very existence. The sky itself had turned blood red; his shadows surrounded him like a sea of pure darkness. A monstrous sight for all still left alive to witness it. And as his arms came down in one swift blow, his powers impaled the bodies even further making them disappear as the silver pierced the undead hearts within their chests. Nothing was left of them; nothing but a fine cloud of blood and ash falling down towards earth like rain. Not once did the vampire stop laughing. He had made his point, now he would destroy them all.

To be continued...

Perfect place to end, don't you think? It makes thing a whole lot better. My next chapter will take a while, at least a week or so, as I'll be busy during the holly-day. Till the, here's your little preview.

_/ Ma….maste…help…m….me…./_

_/ Seras!/_

_/ Hel...help me...aluc...ahh.../_


	16. Chapter 16

Hello and a merry Christmas and happy new year to everyone. I'm sure you're all interested and excited about what's going to happen next to out two vampires, so let's get started, shall we?

There will about 2 or 3 more chapters to go after this one, so yes we're nearing the end of this story. It's really great that I got to have so many reviews so far, 87, but I'd really like it if could get to a 100 by the time I finish.

**Chapter 16**

Long and hard did the remaining vampires fight. Most were dead, others wounded as no prisoners were taken. Their treason far too great to be forgiven. Only two more were still standing on the blood soaked battlefield. The Count, fighting for his throne, and the would be pretender for his desired place amongst those of his kind. The dawn was slowly approaching, no more than 2-3 hours away from wining over the night and revealing the massacre hidden beneath like dust under the rug.

"I'm most impressed you lasted this long. But all fun must eventually end!"

"Not till you're dead Count!"

Getting tired from the boring fight, the vampires switched to silver blades, blades made from the blood soaked poles impaling the earth. Both long, heavy and hard, made out of the purest silver as to maximize the damage. Sparks flew as the metal came in contact again and again with great force and speed. The desire to kill burning in both their eyes. But it only took a second for all to change in Andrei's favor. Alucard had just been preparing for the final blow, the one that would end it all, when a sharp pain hit him right in the chest and a terrified scream filled his mind. His arm stooped inches away from the vampire's throat. Andrei started laughing.

"I wonder? How good is you fledgling?" He asked.

"Because she's only a useless rag now!" Ivana's voice screamed making him turn his head, eyes growing wide. The sigh was enough to make his blood boil. Several feet from him was his beautiful draculina lying limp on the ground on her back in a pool of her own virgin blood with the two swords impaling her body. One was sticking out from her abdomen right next to her bellybutton, while the other went straight through her chest, yet miraculously missing her heart by only an inch. It was just one step away from forever turning her into a pile of dust. Smoke was coming from her wounds as the silver burned through her skin. Her crimson gown had been torn to shreds, barely covering her. The right side was completely gone up to the blade in her belly, the left reaching mid thigh. Both gloves were missing except for a small piece on her right arms just under her elbow. Her head was turned toward him, hair messy and bloody, lips and nose covered in blood, skull broke and bleeding heavily on the left side. Arms and legs full of cuts and bruises, one of each also broken. She couldn't _stand_ anymore.

"I told you I'd get my revenge!" Saying those words she showed him the locket as it hung from her bloody hand. "Such a lovely sight she is!" Grabbing the handle of the sword in her chest, she forcefully pushed it in even further making her scream in utter pain and nicking her heart in the process. The scream was so strong it was enough to cover Ivana's vengeful laughter. Blood tears ran down her face as she desperately searched for him, eyes barely able to stay opened any longer.

/ Ma….maste…help…m….me…./

/ Seras!/

/ Hel...help me...aluc...ahh.../

"Seras!" He screamed forgetting all about Andrei. And that was his biggest mistake. Barely making a step, the silver blade pierced his own chest making him hiss in pain.

"Move and she dies!" Andrei screamed a sign for Ivana to grip the handle once more. The next thing he felt was the sweet pain caused by the silver blade as it severed his head, his body falling on the bloody ground with a thump.

"N…no…o…." Seras cried in pain at the horrific sight before her eyes.

"Mas….ster…ma…." The shear pain filling her heart was enough to cloud her judgment.

/ Mas….Vlad…..Vlad…../  
" O the poor baby lost her toy. How sad and how little I care!" Grabbing hold of her hair she forced the youngling to look at her. "Enjoy this pain for I'll make it even worse! That bastard pushed me and tormented me over and over saying I was never good enough to have this!" Smashing the pendant with immense force right next to her face, Ivana then started bashing her skull against the hard surface increasing her pain. Her laughter was hysterical when she finally stopped. "Yet he gave it to you? For nothing? Watching you die will be an even grater pleasure! And believe me; I'll make you want it! Beg me to kill you!"

Yet all those threats meant nothing to Seras. She wasn't even listening, only focused on her fallen master's body. More tears were flowing as her hands clutched the grass beneath them.

/Master…../

And as she watched, her own anger at her weakness increased. She had failed, failed her master, the man she'd grown to love.

"Embrace_ your nature. Take what you need. We are vampires Seras, superior to humans in every way."_ His voice began haunting her mind. The images followed.

/ I'm…m….sorry…master I….I'm..s…./

"Be_ confident in your abilities as I am."_

"You're_ so beautiful. Why don't you smile?"_

"I'll_ smile if you want me to."_

"You hear me bitch? I'll kill you! You can't do anything! Nothing! Not even get up!"

"…_.get up….get up. Get up you worthless creature! You call yourself a draculina but you're nothing but scum! An insignificant maggot unworthy of the blood in your veins! Get up! Face me! Face me!"_

And just as it did that dreadful night, Alucard's voice struck a cord inside her and filled her with immense rage and need for blood unlike she's ever felt before. Her body went completely rigid before a pulsing sensation took over. She was already in so much pain that it didn't make a difference any longer. This time, she barely felt it. A dark and powerful aura spread out from her as the shadows gathered around her swallowing her up in an instant.

"What the fu…" Before even finishing that sentence, the woman was roughly struck and pushed away along with the two silver swords. As Seras's body turned to one side, knees drawn up to her head, she heard her master's voice full of price speaking to her.

/ Enjoy your kill my Seras./

Screaming from the pit of her lungs, her transformation began. But it wasn't her familiar she was summoning. No, it was something else, something much more powerful and deadly. Images of bloody, razor sharp teeth, burning eyes were all going through her mind. Seconds later, the one struck down by silver rose back from the grave. His laughter confusing and frightening all those around.  
" Yes rise! Rise and defeat your enemies my Queen!"

And as Alucard watched, the shadows retracted revealing a huge, magnificent ebony dragon with fierce crimson eyes and a golden underside. Searching its mind he couldn't find a trace of the girl's consciousness. Nothing but the hatred and the desire to kill of a creature not seen in centuries no even by his ancient eyes. Smoke was coming from her mouth, a sure sign of the inferno raging within her. Ivana's speed was the only thing that saved from the killing blow. But it wasn't enough. Quickly retreating into her own familiar, a grey griffin with black wings, she took to the sky for refuge. A mistake she would never live to regret as the dragon wasted no time in following.

"And so there was only one. Ready to die maggot?" Bent on revenge for the pain caused to his heart Alucard made his gloves disappear.

"Impossible! I watched you die! I cut your head with silver!"

"Yet I'm still here. A lot happens when your, how did you put it? A yes, a dog on a leash! Well if I'm the dog then your nothing but dog food!" Releasing his hellhounds from his body, he watched in pure delight as they ripped their way through the vampire. His screams music to his ears.

"God dam monster! I'll rot before seeing you in charge again!"  
" Perfect! It's all I wanted to hear! Releasing all restrictions until target is eternally destroyed and forever silenced!" A psychotic grin on his face, the symbols of his hands glowing brightly against his pale skin; his power was unleashed like never before. All Andrei thought her knew about his opponent turned to dust. Soon he was loosing too much ground to even keep up both the fighting and the healing of his battered body. His arms were severed in seconds by the hounds; his chest was pierced by Alucard's right arm which went all the way in. Blood splattered all over the no-life king, his tongue lapping in up greedily in order to increase the sense of power, dominance, complete and utter control he had over his meal. The sun barely minutes away from burning the ground. Its threat to life the best way to torture his victim before death came to claim him. Step by step a plan was formulated inside Alucard's sick mind.

"Being a slave to that bastard had its advantages. I mad me madder than I already was! Stronger to. But please, let me show you!" Screaming those words and making them the very last ones Andrei would ever hear, the master vampire called forth all his power in one single death blow. It came so hard and fast there wasn't even time to blink. Only a horror filled scream could be heard. And as the darkness retreated, his body came into sight. Suspended from the ground and impaled on hundreds of silver poles which pierced every inch of his body save for his head which alone had been speared. But just so he could watch his end as it slowly rose from behind the majestic mountains. His blood pored like a crimson waterfall beneath him, forming a puddle which started to boil as the sun's raise caressed it more and more.

"Enjoy the view. I know I will."

Chuckling Alucard left his opponent to the merciless sun as he vanished from sight. He had more important things to do. His Queen was waiting most eagerly, satisfied of her own kill.

To be continued…

That's it for now, till next week. And please leave a little something, a little review so I can get to a 100.

Bye, bye


	17. Chapter 17

Hi there :)

1. first off, thank you so much for the reviews, I see I even got to have more than 100 which is so awesome. I'm happy everyone likes this story much, because it will make posting future ones so much better.

2. I've managed to finish this story during the holiday, so I'll finish posting it by next week as there are 2 more chapters left. After that there won't be anymore stories till at least the middle of February as my finals are coming up in two weeks and I'll be very busy studying.

3. I've also laid out the main ideas for that for that Christmas story I promised you, it's called Christmas presents...vampire stile. The first chapter is the only one I had time for, the rest will have to wait till after my exams. I may post it though some time during the next month, but I'm not sure when. That's why I'll make an extra chapter for my current story the time comes so who ever is subscribed to it will know when the other is posted.

4. Just saw Hellsing ova 7 yesterday and it was freaking awesome! Seras really kicked but, though I was really sorry to Pip die. He's quite funny and has a great character. So, as a small tribute to the French captain, I've decided to offer him a small part in my next story :) but you'll have to wait and see exactly what that will imply.

**Chapter 17**

As the new moon slowly walked across the dark blue heavens, several figures gathered beneath its blessing raise in the same building they had the night before. About a third of the vampires were left, the rest being destroyed while some had been sent into the world by their masters as a way to spread the news to those weaker ones who hadn't been present. Blood still smeared some of the ground surrounding the ruined fortress as it had not been completely washed away by the sun. Dust and gravel joined it, a testimony to the horror which had taken place. And making his way amongst these was the one and only vampire king wearing his usual attire. His position no longer in question. None dared to face him, not after what had happened. Stopping in front of the remaining members of the council, he took of his hat and knelled down in front of a young vampire. Her hair long and platinum, eyes a pale violet as they watched him intently. Behind her stood the other two older undead. The boy with white hair and the woman with short curly red hair. Her fledglings, well former fledgling now. Him her first and she her second 123 year later.

"You didn't attend my dear. Might I inquire why?"

"Why fight a fight that's not worth fighting? Besides, you did get upset with me last time I interfered in your little game. So I simply didn't bother."

"I see."

"We need a new council though. The old one was far too vulnerable to temptation and eager for unnecessary changes. We live in secret and it should stay that way. It's no fun if everyone knows about us."

"I still think it's a shame you weren't older when changed. It would have been interesting."  
" Maybe. But you're far too serious for me sometimes." Laughing sweetly at him like only a child could, she watched him stand back up.

"I'll trust you to find new members then. Till next time my sweet Viola." Bowing first he then turned around taking his leave.

"Make sure you take care of her Vlad. After all, it's not every day that one of your blood manages such a feat."

"O I will. I will." As his voice faded so did his body.

{Mind telling me what on earth you were doing last night servant?} Sir Integra's anger filled voice screamed inside his mind as he stood on the balcony watching the moon travel through the clouds. He couldn't help laugh at her question.

/ But master. That's not a story for young children. Are you sure you want to know?/

{Don't you dare start with me! You used the restriction and I demand to know why!}

/ I did tell you I might need it before I left. And you did agree. /

{I never said you could blow up an ancient, historical monument you twit! You ruined a 500 year old national treasure! Not to mention bathe the Transylvanian landscape in blood!}

/And to think I never thought you cared for us? So glad you proved me wrong. /

{I meant the humans you had for dinner! I never said you could do that! As for the vampires they're your problem not mine! Not unless they step foot in England of course.}

/ So? It was mine if you remember correctly. I can do what I want with it. Would you have me restore it? /

{No! How the hell do you want me to explain it's resurrection after the state you left it in? Leave it. At least this way people will think it was an earthquake or something.}

/I could always…../

{Shut it! You're already one step away from being hung with silver by that useless head of yours! What of the girl? What happened to Seras?}

/ Everything! She's still sleeping though, she's been through much. Nothing I can't fix. /

{Make sure you do. I'll need the two of you after things calm down a bit. So, should I expect you anytime soon? Walter hired some new recruits.}

/ How generous of you master. I'll be sure to pay them a visit as soon as I can. /

{Of course Alucard. At least try not to ruin anything else why you're there.}

/ Understood my master./

Taking a few moments more to enjoy the beautiful sight before him, he couldn't help but recall the pain in Seras' eyes as she though him dead and gone. So broken, not even caring about her body's pain any longer. And how lovely she was once transformed.

_Flashback_

_After watching the maggot vampire die, body changing to dust and ashes, Alucard used his senses to find his chosen one. Sensing her near he quickly phased to where she was. He found her lying on her side at the bottom of a hill, covered by the shade of trees from the menacing sun. The left wing under her body, the other still raised towards to the sky as if she were flying, tail slowly moving up and down in the rhythm of the sounds coming from her opened mouth. Several cuts marred her ebony scales over her neck and belly._

"Seras_." Kneeling down beside her he put his left hand on her head and as the symbols started glowing, he searched her mind._

_/ Seras hear me. Hear your master and wake. /_

_/ Ma…mast….master…/_

_/ Good girl. Relax your body and change back. The sun's almost upon you. /_

_/ I...c…can't…I'm tired…. /_

_/ Just relax and picture your body. I'll help. There will be no pain, I promise. Relax and come back to me. /_

_Trying to focus on his soothing voice, she began to concentrate and relax as he'd told her. The tingling sensation returned though the pain didn't. The shadows morphed her back, all wounds healing instantly. Her strawberry blond hair was once again flowing around her like a golden blanket highlighting her alabaster skin._

"Alucard_….." She whispered softly, a smile on her lips as he picked her up bridal style. His shadows covered her naked flesh keeping her safe. _

"Sleep_ my Seras, sleep."_

_Flashback end_

Back in her room, Seras slept peacefully beneath the red silken covers. They were drawn up to her chest while her left hand was near her turned head and her right over her stomach. Her hair just as long and spread over the pillow and sheets. The room was covered in darkness as the curtains were over the windows preventing any light from penetrating the room. Only two small candles on either side of the bed brought illumination into it. Sensing her wake Alucard pushed one of the red veils covering the bed aside and watched, and waited for only a moment before lying down next to her. She was the purest of beauties, forever in need of protection and guidance but strong enough at the same time to stand alone without them. Without him. His weight supported on his left arm, his right caressing her left cheek and turning her head towards him, his own long hair framing his face once more, his eyes as soft as the night he'd first kissed her. His lean and elegant throat was exposed as he only wore his white cotton shirt and his black pants.

"Good evening my draculina." Pure pride was in his voice as well as all over her face. "Sleep well?"

"Yes. What happened?"

"You don't remember your transformation?"

"I changed?" Surprise was in her voice. "I only remember the pain, your death."

"My death? Wanting to get rid of me so quickly?" He chuckled.

"You know what I mean."

"How about I show you." Leaning in, he placed his lips over her forehead and showed her the memory he collected.

_Flashback_

_Two large shapes flew across the blood heavens, one fleeing for its life, the other hunting with absolutely no remorse. Taking advantage of her smaller frame Ivana tried to outmaneuver the much larger dragon but with little success. The sent of blood coming from the opened wound on her right side just under her wing gave away her position each and every time she tried to hide behind the clouds. Seras's senses, more accurate than those of any creature, had no problem in detecting her pray. Eyes glowing with hunger she launched herself for the kill. As the menacing aura got closer and closer, the griffin thought of leaving its barely found sanctuary. Yet it never got the chance to do so. Right before the moment of impact came there was nothing but silence. A deep, fear inducing silence that confused the small creature long enough for Seras to make her move and hit her with her tail right where she was bleeding from. Most, if not all, of her ribs on that particular side were broken paralyzing the griffin with pain. It kept her from flying any further, but did let her watch 'the end' as it came crushing down upon her in the shape of huge razor sharp teeth that punctured her chest. Dark shadows did the rest as they engulfed her and thus turning her into dust. Wind then took over as it carried the remains. _

_Flashback end_

"How?" Came Seras's question.

"My blood and your will to live. None of the other fledglings ever managed it. Not even Daniel, well not until he was freed and old. He was my very fist and the only one except you to survive me."

"Is the dragon like my familiar?"

"Yes and no. It's something special only a few succeeded to control. Each vampire has a second form far greater than the familiar. Most can't access it. Only I and those of Viola's line are dragons." Nuzzling her neck over the bite marks, the response was immediate.

"Master….."

/ Master is master and must always be pleased./ Alucard used her very words before piercing her throat and releasing her virgin blood. Well not for long. Moaning, her petite frame started arching and her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her. It only lasted a moment before his larger ones captured hers and moved them over her head, his body now pressed against hers.

"Master…."

"Alucard." Her voice purred with lust as he released her neck and lapped up the remainder of her blood." You will call my name from now draculina. And you will drink." Eyes burning in desire as he looked into his soon to be lovers face, lips stained crimson and very close to hers, increasing the sweet temptation.

"Yes."

"Drink and be free. Mine." Positioning his neck to her mouth he patiently waited for her to take his offering. Her breath caressed the alabaster skin in front of her rosy lips before they started worshiping it with kisses." Don't refuse me this time."

/ Can I keep you? /

"You'll always be mine _my Seras._" The vampire said releasing her hands so she could have a better grip on him. His on the other hand, went around her shoulders, over her back and under the crimson sheet as to pull her closer. Gloves disappearing alabaster skin met alabaster skin as he continued his silent assault.

/ Do it. Do it now. /

"Sir, yes sir my master."

Unable to keep back the moan in his throat he simply let it out the moment he heard those words of acceptance and pearl white fangs piercing his jugular. Finally she drank; finally took his blood. The taste was unlike anything she'd tasted before. Rich, powerful and highly potent. Heaven and hell all into one. Greedily she drank, gulp by sinful gulp letting it flow down her throat and gather into her belly. She could feel the change, her senses increasing, her strength, and most of all her desire to utterly posses the man above her. Moaning she released him, his ancient blood staining her mouth and running down her chin, eyes dilated and flashing red for a mere moment. Her feeding now stopped, she wanted more. Her body burned, the sheets torturing her as they were keeping her heated skin from his. Gripping his hair tightly she lifted his face locking their lips in a passionate kiss, letting the blood mix as their tongues battled for dominance. The bloodlust rose instantly. Alucard's shirt had little if any chance of surviving the draculina's sharp, extended claws as they made short work of it. His back now free, shirt hanging down from his shoulders, was thoroughly explored by her eager, slender fingers enticing him more.

"Seras…."

Panting as he broke the kiss due to the enhanced pleasure and lust flowing like mad within him, the vampire king found himself once more in the position of breathing like a human. O, he was so going to punish her for making lower himself to such a human function. What he didn't count on though, was her smiling most seductively and saying the one she knew would drive him made with lust.

"Vlad…."

His eyes widened considerably and flashed bright red in anticipation for the feast he was soon to receive. If she wanted to play, who was he to refuse?

"Should I punish you now?"

"Shut up and make me yours!"

To be continued...

I'm evil I know, but it's so much fun I can't help it.

Next chapter will probably be posted Friday or Saturday and my very last one next Thursday. So for now, please review and then patiently for the rest to come.

Till next time:

_"Vlad…"_

_/ My name is for your lips only. Again. / Fangs sinking deeper, moans growing in intensity./ Say it. Say it again. /_

_"Vlad…..Vlad my master…."_

_/Yes…./_

_The blood smelled and tasted of him, of his very dark essence and nature. Now she was truly his, forever tainted and snatched way from that damn light. The night was hers as it should be._

Bye, bye

"Seras_." Kneeling down beside her he put his left hand on her head and as the symbols started glowing, he searched her mind._

_/ Seras hear me. Hear your master and wake./_

_/ Ma…mast….master…/_

_/ Good girl. Relax your body and change back. The sun's almost upon you./_

_/ I...c…can't…I'm tired…. /_

_/ Just relax and picture your body. I'll help. There will be no pain, I promise. Relax and come back to me. /_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18, I have to say we've come a long way from the very first one all those weeks ago. I'm happy everyone liked it so much so far and also because this is one of the longest chapters I've wrote. So have fun and enjoy.

**Chapter 18**

Waking up to such warmth and peace confused the vampire king, but only for a moment until his crimson eyes opened only to reveal the goddess within his arms. Moving his hand to caress her left cheek he checked to see if she really was there. Soon her own eyes opened a beautiful image before her: her master, well former master considering the 'nightly events', looking softly at her with both pride and love. One hand on her cheek, the other resting between their naked bodies with hers, fingers entwined together. Smiling back with her most beautiful smile ever, she quickly hugged him with her free hand as it went around his middle and up his back only to stop just over the space between his shoulder blades. Her head positioned in the crook of his neck inhaling the special scent she loved so much. His rested over hers and his lips planted one quick kiss over her golden locks. Moving his hand down from her face to the small of her back, he enjoyed feeling her pressed so closely and intimately against him. Their long hair had also joined sometime during the night of passion and surrounded them like a veil of black and golden silk over the crimson pool of blood that were the sheets beneath them. So long since he'd had a woman, centuries since he'd know love, a lifetime since knowing _true love_. Pure and unconditional, unsoiled and never ending.

"Vlad_…"_

"Shhh_ my Seras. This night you will always remember….."_

She radiated it, each look, gesture or word was enough to have him do all she asked. But he'd never give that power. He would always make sure to keep the illusion of her needing him more than he did her. Though it was hard for him to respond to such pure emotion at first, he'd done his very best to show her how much she was worth. The night they shared he'd always remember, she would to for it was her first. As the reality of the matter finally sank in overcoming her lust and desire, she'd been scared. Unknowing what to do. Yet he'd been there to help and guide her each and every step of the way till there was nothing left but the pleasure, love, friction as their bodies became one and moved as one in the perfect, sinful rhythm discovered.

"How are you felling?"

"Happy." Was Seras' answer as she planted little butterfly kisses along his elegant throat." Thank you. For showing me."

"The pleasure was all mine." Alucard responded chuckling.

"I doubt that." She slightly laughed while rolling her eyes at his comment. "Can I ask you though, why does your blood taste so good? It's unlike anything I've tasted."

"Because I'm your intended mate." Releasing her finger he moved them to her chin and lifted it.

"Mate?"

"Yes. A vampires blood will always tasted better than a humans regardless of the circumstances. But a mate's blood, that's something different. It's the most potent of drugs possible. Like humans we can have dozens, hundreds of lovers, wives or husbands throughout our long life. Yet only one will ever be our destined mate, our match in every way. And you, strangely as it may seem, are mine draculina." Looking deeply into her crimson eyes he continued." It took me five hundred years to find you, but it was worth the wait. Though there time I had to control myself from taking you with or without consent."  
" Why?"

"The blood of a vampire will change when ready to mate and find its mate. Yours did the moment you accepted your nature and stood up to me. It's why you hurt that night and why your dragon appeared. Your blood became strong enough to compete with mine."

"And you wanted me?"

"No little one. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. An unspoiled virgin fighting for her life, it was a prize worth conquering. Still, I have to agree things evolved even more to my favor than first expected."

"So you're mine now?"

"As you are mine." Pulling his hand away he made the locket reappear and dangle in front of her eyes." This locket is as old as me. It's made of my blood for my queen only. Now it has some of yours as well."

"The...that's way I….."

"Yes. But she was never strong enough to stand and please me as you did. You did in mere weeks what took her years. You'll shine even brighter with time." His powers moved it around her throat and back where it belonged in seconds.

"Thank you." Her angelic voice whispered looking down at the first gift she received since her parents died and moved one finger over its surface." I'll treasure it, always."

"If it's in my power Seras know that it will yours should you ask of it."

"Anything? Even if I ask you to tell me?" raising her gaze a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Tell you what?" Her stopping had peeked his interest.

"That you love me." She whispered, eyes sparkling with the love she held. Waiting a few seconds before answering, he said.  
" No. I can't do that."

Yet the response one would normally expect when facing this sort of situation, wasn't the one he got from the girl in his arms. Smiling she closed her eyes and simply kissed him.

/ Thank you. /

/ You're a strange one Police girl. /

Pushing her onto her back as their tongues battled for dominance once more, his hand traveled over her body caressing her tender skin.

/ You wouldn't have any other way. /

/ True Police girl, true. /

Several hours later two figures were standing on the edge of a high cliff watching the beautiful landscape before their eyes. Strong, long arms were securely wrapped around his mate's waist, his chin resting on top of her head as his long, flowing hair moved as one with the wind. Her arms were over his, her black dress left her shoulders bare but covered her arms all the way down to her wrists. It reached just above her knees letting her alabaster legs be caressed by the soft moonlight and tender wind. And staring back at them in the distance was the proud, mighty castle watching over the land like a fateful watchman.

"It's so beautiful." Seras' angelic voice sang as the lovelies of songs in the ancient vampire's ears. "I can understand why you love it so much."

"My home is my sanctuary. The only place that will never change for me and will be there in my time of need. Here I am me, myself, regardless of what may come."

" I like that."  
" Do you?" He chuckled. "There are so many things I can offer you that will bring you the wildest of pleasure. Things beyond your dreams."

"You already know my dreams, remember?"

"Should I offer something else _my Kitten? _You have your bowl, had your milk, anything I missed?"

"You. Why be satisfied with a_ bowl _when you can have the whole _carton_? That and more."

"Indeed. But the _Kitten_ could please the hand that feeds her. So, remember to smile for me now? "

"If you want me to." Answering like she did the last time he'd asked, nothing changed much. Well not nothing, she was smiling heavenly, head turned to the side. All he need do was move and see.

"I do my pet." Lowering his head, he didn't go for her lips like she expected, but her sweet neck and never wasted a second before sinking those sharp fangs into it. His prize was more than generous. Her silent moans, blood calling out to him with each gulp he took. It was now even better than before.

"Vlad…"

/ My name is for your lips only. Again. / Fangs sinking deeper, moans growing in intensity./ Say it. Say it again. /

"Vlad…..Vlad my master…."

/Yes…./

The blood smelled and tasted of him, of his very dark essence and nature. Now she was truly his, forever tainted and snatched way from that dam light. The night was hers as it should be.

"Hope you're not getting soft at your old age Vlad." A female, yet girlish voice interrupted the passionate moment shared under the moonlight. Out of the darkness a figure appeared, hopping from one foot to the other in very child like fashion until it stopped barely a foot from the edge. It wore a white dress with long sleeves, reaching down to her knees and full of pink ribbons. Some tied as bows, other around her arms and waist like laces, and some in her long, platinum hair as they moved as one in the wind.

"Not at all my Voila." Alucard released her neck, lapping up the wound to help it heal. Blood still stained his lips as he raised his head and looked upon the child like vampire with glowing, burning eyes. "But she's mine and I don't share." Exposing his tongue he made quick work of her crimson nectar but prolonged the moment from ending as long as possible.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? It's only been a night, did you miss me already? "

"No." Viola smiled, in a sort of happy, yet wicked way at the same time as she pulled white piece of paper from her dress. "Just giving you the only invitation I made 5 minutes ago. For next time. It'll be fun."

"Only one? My, my but are you lacking tonight."

"Nope. Just making it interesting. Proper arguments, punishment and all that for those not attending in time. And to see her of course."

"Of course. Delight your ancient eyes then, there's much to see."

Standing in front of the draculina, Viola's violet eyes scanned her from top to bottom, not missing an inch of skin before stopping her actions at the base of her bitten neck. She smiled again. The intensity of it all made the Queen blush.

"You blush. Vampire's don't normally blush. You're strange. Can I see?" The girl's straight forward question confused Seras a bit making her turn towards her 'former' master for guidance.

"She means your dragon. And since we're on the subject, I'd much like to see again myself. So would they."

Pointing in the opposite direction Alucard showed her something no one had seen in ages. To huge moving figures grazed the heavens, screams and fire coming from all around them. One was a splendid silver dragon with intense violet stripes running down his sides and tail. The other red as blood with paler lines like scratch marks all over her long neck and one in the shape of a cresset moon on the left wing.

"They're….?"

"Dragons are the mightiest of creatures." Her master told her." It's only fitting the strongest of us take such an elegant form."

"Who are they?"

"My fledglings. And my mate." Hopping in one swift move off of the ledge, the long pink ribbons of her sleeves surrounded her body before fading away." They will always have some trait belonging to me as I am their master. Just as you do from yours little Seras. Theirs is the color of my eyes while you have your master darkness. So you are strange. Show me? I'll show you." Shutting her eyes Viola changed before the two pairs of crimson eyes into an all pearl white dragon, with skin sparkling in the pale light as she took of in the distance.

"How do I?" Seeking help and guidance from her master Seras tried asking, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alucard?"

Sensing his mind completely blocked off from her own she walked over to the very edge of the cliff and kneeled down as to have a better look below. Seconds later she was on her back, a light scream leaving her lips as she touched the ground. And as she opened her eyes, a most amazing sight greeted her fair crimson. A massive beast rose above her, bigger than any other of it's kind as it's wingspan alone was longer than one half of their bodies. Slowly getting back up Seras maintained her kneeled position, legs under her and hands to her sides; eyes wide in both surprise and wonder. He was gorgeous, beyond magnificent. All black, skin darker than the darkest night, long, dangerous white teeth protruding from his upper and lower jaw as his partially opened mouth blew warm air around and over her petite frame. What really caught her attention though, were his exotic crimson eyes starring so focused and never changing position as he leaned his head down to her. A rumbling sound similar to a growl but much softer left his throat as he did so.

/ Seras. /

The very tip of his long mouth gently pressed against her chest and abdomen, eyes burrowing through her very soul as if searching for approvement and acceptance. With a smile on her lips and a soft sigh she moved her arms over it, her fingers like the legs of a tiny spider against a huge piece of rock. The only difference being that this rock was alive and surprisingly soft to the touch. She watched in pure wonder and admiration, this magnificent beast before her. Built to kill, yet tame like the most loyal of pets to its master. Now she really had trouble believing this was her sire.

/ Vlad./ Her angelic like voice answered back as she placed her small cheek over the tip of his nose, enjoying the pleasant sensation even more than her fingers did./ You feel so good./

/ Only you would say that little one. How strange are you, really? / He laughed back.

/ I love you so why should I run and cower from the very sight of you? I'm following my instincts like you told me to. / She planted one quick kiss where her cheek once stood. / They say stay. /

/ And I come. / Pulling back and flapping his giant wings once, he pushed himself away for her and the cliff. The current of wind created lifting the ground off of the ground. / Come to me my bride. Fly with me into the dark heaves above. Come. /

Deep tone and seductive words were enough to send shivers down her spine and fill her soul with the desire to fulfill his humble wish.

/ How? / Mind focused on the memory of her dragon.

/ No. not the past, but the future. See me, see yourself and us. See yourself by my side where you rightfully belong. Fell the change, let it come and take over. You'll remember this time. /

And come it did, swift, no pain, no pleasure, no nothing. Just silence, darkness and the gently caressing wind. It was though it never happened. And yet it did. Not even the sounds her giant claws made scratching the hard surface beneath them were registered. Noting but the calming sound of his voice.

/ Exquisite./ His words were pulling her, deeper and deeper into the sweet alluring spell. / Come, come now my _bride_. /

Opening her crimson eyes the entire view before her changed. No longer a slave to the world below, but a master in her own right of the world above. The dark horizon greeted her, clouds parting as an invitation for her to take. Her mind focused on one, and one thing only. / Free! / Listening to her instincts she opened her large wings letting the gold of them greet the night and shine. A match even now to her one and only mate. Proud and strong, beautiful and untamed. Her size almost equal to his. Just one powerful push was all it took for her to glide off the cliff, effortless as a paper plane would a small child's hand.

/ Show me all. /

/ All you wish to see. /

To be continued...

One last chapter to go, it's almost making me sad to know I'm almost done.

It was so much fun writing it. Well, till next week and please review

By, bye

p.s I'm not posting a preview of the last; it's more interesting if it will be a surprise.

Bye


	19. Chapter 19

And so here it ends, this is my very last chapter. It's a little shorter than the rest but still just as interesting. As for the other story promise, it's called Christmas presents...vampire stile for those who might have forgotten. I only have the first chapter and a little bit of the second for now since I haven't had time to work on it. I won't be posting it yet, not for a while at least; until my exams are over.

Should I do it however, it will only be that first one and the rest will have to wait. As I said before, I'll post as extra chapter in Waking the... so you'll know when to look for it.

Enjoy :)

**Chapter 19**

"This isn't fair! Why did Sir Integra have to lock us up in the dungeon for an entire month? It's not like we did it on purpose." Seras pouted in annoyance, legs dangling off the side of the mahogany table in her room. As her master had occupied her only chair, it was the best place to sit in order to be as close as possible to him. After spending a few more days in Alucard's homeland enjoying each others company and the sweet silence in brought with it, the two undead returned to the city of fog. Barely arriving, hell broke loose in an instant. The very instant they sat foot in the Knight's office.

_Flashback _

"But_ Sir Integra we….."_

"I_ don't want to hear it! You can't expect me to overlook all your 'little adventures' and not do anything about it. Would I your dear master over there wouldn't hesitate to enjoy himself to much on earth's account."_

"You_ know me so well master. Should I spare you a seat next time?"_

"The_ only seat you'll be reserving is the one in your room! I'm confining both of you to the dungeon till I see fit! A month if you behave but I have my doubts you will. Is that clear Count?_

"Very_ my master." He answered grinning. _

"Good_. Then get out!"_

___Flashback end _

"I don't like being cooped up like this."

"My beautiful bird in its golden cage."

"I mean it." Thinking back in fondness at the night she was free to fly, she couldn't help let out a sigh. "You do too."

_Flashback_

_/ It's amazing. I can feel the world pulsing around me. / _

_Flying through the night, battling against the wind for dominance, savoring the landscape beneath her while having so much adrenalin course through her veins at high speed. Flying, leaving the petty earth below and reaching for the stars._

_/ You are. Dragons are creatures of magic and thus forever in tone with the magic around them. Though most have been whipped out by man, there are still, numerous creatures of the ancient world and myths in existence. One day I'll take you to them. /_

_Following his mate as she descended, he glided over the very tips of the old trees covering the mountains like a dark emerald blanket. His wings were spread out, his shadow moving with like a menacing cloud. Seeing and sensing him approach, Seras outmaneuvered him by heading back up. She didn't get fat though. Cutting her off midway he grabbed her legs with his, entwined their tales together and covered her wings with his to prevent her from further flying. _

_/ Vlad? / The sea below their falling bodies coming closer and closer. _

_/ Trust me. /_

_His voice, his eyes, all saying as one. She was safe, plummeting to death again but never more safe than now. Crimson orbs closing, she moved her head under his in submission, waiting for the impact that never came. Flexing his wings Alucard turned them over in the last possible moment making them glide several seconds over the lake's surface, tails braking the water's surface and leaving a trail of beads behind them to sparkle in the light as he brought them back up._

_/ You are mine to keep Seras. Know you'll always be safe. / _

_Flashback end_

"Patience my feisty kitten. There's no need to cry over spilled milk. Might as well make the best of it." Bringing his full goblet of rich blood to his lips it only took a moment for it to be emptied to the very last drop. And it wasn't just any blood. No, it was special, an exquisite blend. His _kitten's_ blood. How it pleased him. It was like getting drunk on the fines of wines, only so much better. Liking his lips in a very slow pace, he savored the addictive taste, adding it once more to memory. Glasses halfway down his nose, they let the fire in his eyes grow bigger as he watched each and every move those perfect legs of her made. Back and forth, back, then forth, then back again. O the sweet torture of it all….And if that alone wasn't enough, being back also meant she was back to wearing her hellsing uniform. This in turn meant one thing, very little room left for imagination. The black stockings were like a second skin preventing him from seeing further, but her short skirt, well not short enough for his liking most of the times, was increasing the temptation the more she moved. Exposing a bit of flesh only to cover it up the next second. Her head was turned sideways towards one of the walls as though she were watching a beautiful painting, the collar of her shirt showing just enough of her delicious creamy throat and a tiny fraction of the mark forever binding her to him. It was slightly red, a testimony to her generous donation only minutes earlier. How perfect she had been, how perfect had each and every moment she'd, so freely and selfishly, given to the monster lurking within his soul. Loosing all she was to darkness, to him, yet never actually loosing herself in the process. The fire he discovered that night never completely burning out. Just subsiding, flickering in the dark until it was ready to burst. She'd become stronger in mere days, forgetting the fear and embracing the death her new life held. Just like a phoenix rising from its grave.

And as if sensing his eyes upon her, she turned just slightly towards him crossing one leg ever so elegantly over the other while making the stockings disappear. His lips parted by an inch, his head leaning into his left hand for support.

"Starting something you can't finish?"

"Am I?" Grinning back much as he would when facing a worthy challenge, she phased from sight only to reappear by his right side and wrapped her arms securely around his throat, face buried in the crook of his neck inhaling his sent.  
" My master is displeased? That will not due. How shall I make amends my lord?" Nipping and kissing his skin, her fangs left little red trails over it.

"How do you intend to?"

"How do you see fit?" She whispered seductively in his ear loosening her grip she moved passed him heading for her coffin but never arriving. She vanished in the very last moment.

/ Seras? / Alucard searched for her present with little luck. Well, if she wanted to play…

/ We could fly? Or hide? Seek punishment or pleasure my master. / Waiting only a second he replied.

/ Punishment always seemed more pleasurable when willingly drawn out. So then, fly or hide my dear? /

/ Why not both? /

As he disappeared after his Queen into the night, smiling as the Cheshire cat did when he found his Alice, Alucard knew the fun was just beginning.

Xx

"You_ were right my love. She'll definitely have all the fun she planed for." A most beautiful, worthy Queen of the night whispered to her king as they walked arm in arm down the stairs of the grand ballroom. Dressed in an ever more stunning gown than last time, one that wouldn't be torn to shreds, she matched her mate in every way possible. Elegant and mostly desired by all those around her. _

_"She__ always does my Queen."_

_Stopping in the middle of the room, under the light of the crystal chandelier, Alucard made a bow and offered his outstretched hand. He'd never got to have his dance, to show off the ravishing beauty that was his and his alone for all time. And now, he had the perfect opportunity to do it. He would not let it go to waste._

_"Will__ you do me the honor of this dance my Seras?"_

_Smiling soft and bowing back, she took his hand entwining their fingers in a gentle grip._

"_My__ pleasure my King."_

_Years had passed. Everything changing for better or worse in the world around them, but never them. Still the same now and always. Hers the innocence of man, his the darkness inside their souls._

The End.

And that's a rap folks. Please comment and review and we'll be sure to see more of each other in my next stories.  
Bye, bye

Shadow


	20. Chapter 20

To all my awaiting readers, my new story is up. It's called Christmas presents.......vampire style.

enjoy.


	21. Chapter 21

New story...

i'm starting a new AXS story and this was the quickest way to let you know about it. if you enjoyed the others i'm quite sure you'll like this one as well. It's called **Angels fall while vampires bathe and mortals cheat. **It will probably be available sometime later today.

bye, bye


End file.
